Lovely Devil
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: "Un travail stable, un couple stable, une vie stable" C'est bien ce sur quoi Mamori base tous ses projets d'avenir. Enfin, "basait". Car l'arrivé d'un Démon blond dans sa petite vie banale va tout chambouler ! Un amour de quatre ans a t-il la moindre chance de se concrétiser ? SHOJO
1. Prologue

**Bonjour le monde ! Wouaaaaaah ! Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas posté une petite histoire toute mignonne ! Ça vous avait manqué heiin !? (plus que mes longs commentaires sûrement ah ah !)**

**Je reviens en force avec une fiic sur le couple Hiruma/Mamori ! Un couple que j'adore ! **

**Alors, dans le résumé, il y a écrit "Shojo". Je crois bien ne l'avoir jamais mentionné dans mes autres résumés. Et bien, après avoir lu l'intégralité des chapitres que j'avais écrit (la fiic n'est toujours pas fini !)... Je me suis rendue compte que c'était du pur shojo que j'avais écrit ! Grand choc pour ma part ! **

**Et à nouveau... C'était censé être une "courte" fiic ... (j'en pleure encore et je continue de pleurer quand je vois le nombre grandissant de chapitres que j'écris...)**

**Au fait, je suis toujours aussi terrorisé à l'idée de poster une nouvelle fiic ou un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai l'impression que ça ne me quittera jamais, quand ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit :)**

**Allez, je me tais et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

Introduction

Anezaki Mamori était la jeune fille modèle par excellence. Elle était dotée d'une beauté naturelle qui faisait envier les femmes et qui désarmait les hommes.

Son intelligence était aussi un facteur de cette attraction qu'elle provoquait dans son entourage. Le fait est que, malgré la jalousie qu'elle provoquait, les étudiantes de son école l'admiraient irrévocablement.

Elle était soignée, avec un goût pour la mode, certes peu prononcé, mais présent. On la connaissait fiable et serviable.

Elle s'occupait elle-même des tâches ménagères dans sa pension étudiante, régulièrement. Son bento du midi préparé par ses soins, faisait baver quiconque le voyait. Odorant, coloré, varié. La "femme au foyer idéal" selon ses camarades.

En soi, elle était parfaite.

Elle fréquentait depuis trois ans déjà la prestigieuse école J au sud du pays.

Elle voulait y avoir son diplôme à la fin des quatre années d'études. Ensuite, elle se trouverait un travail stable qui lui offrirait une rémunération avantageuse. Pour finalement tomber sur un homme qui l'aimerait et avec qui elle ferait ses enfants.

Voilà l'idée dont elle se faisait de son projet d'avenir. Pas vraiment compliqué en soi. D'ailleurs, il frôlerait presque la simplicité naïve.

Mais un problème se posait. Un problème qu'elle ne pouvait laisser de côté.

Un problème qui l'empêchait d'avancer sur sa route qu'elle pensait déjà toute tracée.

Un problème ennuyeux.

Un problème vraiment insupportable par moment.

Un problème dont les manies pouvaient la faire furieusement rougir.

Un problème face auquel elle perdait son sang-froid.

Un problème qui faisait ressortir des facettes de sa personnalité insoupçonnées.

Un problème charismatique et vraiment séduisant.

Un problème blond qu'on nommait discrètement "fils de Satan".

Et elle était indéniablement amoureuse de ce problème qui menaçait les jours sereins de sa vie étudiante.

fin

**Voilà, un début tout en douceur ! (et la douceur va continuer sur quelques chapitres encore, désolé...)**

**Au fait, très chers lecteurs, je sais que vous vous fichez pas mal de ma life mais tant pis: Amy-sama et moi avons eu notre bac ! Pour ma part, je prend ça comme une bonne blague ! Je ne comprend toujours pas comment j'ai fait étant donné que je n'ai presque pas été en cours cette année faute de problème de santé ! Hilarant non ?**

**Mais applaudissons tous bien fort ma Amy-sama ! *clap-clap-clap***

**Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation sur le site ! Et vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

**Et postez une petite review s'il vous plait pour partager vos impressions ! Tout et n'importe quoi, pour avoir une base sur laquelle m'avancer ! (ça vous plait ou pas ? Ça à l'air intéressant ou pas ? Vous voulez me tuer ou pas ?)**

**Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'ooooooooow !**


	2. Nostalgie

**Bonsoir ! Après le commentaire de ed13, je me suis dit qu'il avait raison et que c'est pas avec une petite introduction de rien du tout que vous alliez pouvoir apprécier (c'est peut-être trop prétentieux !) ... avoir un avis sur ma fiic ! Donc, je posterais un chapitre aujourd'hui - Le Voici !- et demain ! (si je n'oublie pas ...)**

**Voilà ! Alors bonne lecture à vous !**

_ Nostalgie

Mamori venait de quitter l'enceinte de son établissement pour se rendre à la bibliothèque voisine. Elle aurait très bien pu rejoindre ses camarades à la bibliothèque de son école mais celle du quartier K avait un petit quelque chose en plus.

Si on traversait le rayon économie, qu'on longeait l'histoire du japon de l'ère Edo, on pouvait tomber sur L'argument qui faisait la différence. Là-bas se trouvait une table de travail qui était toujours vide. La raison était assez flagrante. Il n'y avait qu'une faible luminosité qui permettait la lecture. Mamori s'en fichait bien. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était réviser tranquillement, sans qu'un garçon ne vienne l'aborder ou qu'une camarade ne vienne lui demander conseil.

Donc elle s'installa aisément sur sa chaise en bois douteusement confortable. Elle remontait légèrement les pans de sa jupe frisée pour ne pas sentir le contact désagréable avec la matière froide. Celle-ci était rayée de rouge pour répondre aux traditions de son école. Et elle se plongea dans sa lecture.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand elle vit qu'il était bientôt midi, elle rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Pendant qu'elle attendait le bus, assise sur un banc à proximité, elle fut contrainte d'écouter la conversation de jeunes garçons qui se trouvaient tout près. D'habitude, ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, ça faisait passer le temps. Mais le sujet principal de cette discussion lui fit hérisser les poils.

"Je préfère le numéro 18 ! T'as pas vu comment il a franchi la défense dans le deuxième quart-temps ? C'est grâce à lui qu'on à eu le first down !

-Tu rigoles ? Le seul à qui on doit notre place au championnat c'est le quater-back, le numéro 1 !

-Mais lui on peut même pas le comparer aux autres ! Depuis qu'il a fait son entrée dans l'équipe officielle, on gagne match sur match !

-Avec un peu de chance, on pourra remporter la coupe cette année !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est sûr qu'on va y arriver !

-Au fait, ce soir il passe une interview sur la 2 ! Les journalistes espèrent lui faire dire comment il va s'y prendre avec son prochain match !

-*rire* Aucune chance !"

Le bus finit par arriver.

Mamori se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre, sans même lancer un regard à sa voisine de pallier. Elle déverrouilla habilement la porte, lança son sac dans un coin, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et fit claquer la poignée. Bien vite, elle était dans son lit, calée dans ses coussins, le regard perdu par la fenêtre.

"Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à lui."

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était sur les marches qui menaient au terrain de football du lycée Deimon. A vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait même plus de ce dont ils avaient pu parler. Avaient-ils parlé ? Elle avait juste voulu graver son image dans sa mémoire, c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pensé à ce moment-là.

Elle tenta de se remémorer son expression. Juste une bribe d'image qui le représentait. A peine fait, sa poitrine se crispa. A cette réaction, Mamori planta son visage dans son oreiller pour crier un bon coup.

"Comment cela se fait-il ? Après trois ans, je réagis toujours aussi démesurément !"

Elle se releva et retira ses vêtements pour enfiler son pyjama. Machinalement, elle alluma la télé et se mit à faire le dîner. Elle entendait de loin l'émission reprit par un duo comique du moment et elle rigolait bien fort lorsque ceux-ci faisaient des blagues grossières.

L'appartement étudiant de Mamori était vraiment spacieux. Bien qu'il ne se constituait que d'une grande pièce dans laquelle se trouvait son lit orné d'une quinzaine de coussins. Ce dernier était séparé du salon par un pare-vent. On y trouvait la télévision sur un petit meuble en bois avec, en face, la table basse et un canapé deux places. La cuisine était dans l'entrée et la salle de bain et les toilettes dans deux pièces séparées.

Elle se posta devant la table basse, en attendant que la viande cuise. Elle saisie la télécommande et zappa de chaîne en chaîne, tombant tantôt sur un reportage animalier, tantôt sur le journal. Jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur inquiétante se propage dans la chambre.

"Oh non ! Mon steak !"

Elle se leva d'un bond et agrippa le bouton du gaz pour l'éteindre. Elle soupira en voyant les dégâts minimes sur une des faces du steak. Alors qu'elle prenait couverts, assiettes et assaisonnements, une voix perçante capta son attention. Pas n'importe quelle voix. Une voix sortie du téléviseur qu'elle reconnaissait.

Sa poitrine se comprima. Le feu lui montait aux joues. Et une indescriptible tristesse et nostalgie s'imprima en elle.

Elle rejoignit la table basse et s'y assis. Le regard perdu sur l'image de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle fut incapable de détourner ses yeux de lui, tout le long de l'interview.

Fin

**Alors... Que dire ? Je vous ai déjà prévenu que vous aurez un chapitre demain... Donc ça c'est fait !**

**Ah oui ! Ma Amy-sama m'a quitté ! Ce fut un déchirement ! Et comme elle voulait faire les choses bien, elle est allée de l'autre côté du monde ! J'en pleure encore ! **

**Mais elle revient bientôt ! Ah ah ! Ça fait presque trois semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Je vais lui faire un big câlin quand je la reverrais :D **

**De nouveau, donnez-moi vos avis avec une petite review ! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Encore trop vague pour avoir une idée ? **

**Bon, allez les gens ! Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation sur le site ! Et vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

**"Tendresse et chocolat" comme disait l'autre ! ;)**


	3. Rencontre

**Salut Salut ! Voici le troisième chapitre ! Le dernier pour cette semaine. Ensuite, j'essaierais de poster un à deux chapitre par semaine. Cela dépendra de mon avancé dans la fiic (pour l'instant je fais page blanche, c'est pas très bon signe)**

**Au fait, merci ed13 ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait un problème avec ce "first yard" ah ah ! Ça me paraissait bizarre aussi ! J'ai déjà fait la correction, encore merci !**

**Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

_ Rencontre

Mamori soupira une énième fois en s'empêchant de refermer son bouquin d'économie. Elle ne détestait pas cette matière mais elle ne parvenait plus à assimiler son cours.

"Je ne vais pas y passer la journée ! pensa t-elle. Autant faire une pose et prendre le petit déjeuner."

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le premier starbuck qu'elle croisait. Après la veille, elle n'avait rien mangé et avait même oublié son steak sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Arrivé au comptoir, elle commanda un chocolat chaud avec un sachet de choux à la crème. Tout en attendant sa commande, elle laissa glisser son regard sur la vitrine qui affichait de succulents gâteaux fourrés soit à la fraise, soit au chocolat. Elle en eut l'eau à la bouche et ses yeux pétillèrent d'envie.

"Pourquoi pas ? murmura t-elle.

-Moi je te le déconseille."

Une ombre passa dans son dos.

Prête à s'emporter sur cet homme (selon la voix) qui n'avait aucun droit de lui dire une chose pareille, elle fit volt-face.

"De quoi je me mêle ? dit-elle sèchement."

Le personnage face à elle portait une casquette bleue de l'équipe de baseball japonais et un veston plutôt classe. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais elle sentait qu'il dégageait quelque chose de hautain. Ça ne lui plut pas.

"Je dis juste que tu vas grossir, nargua t-il. Les choux à la crème ne te suffisent pas ?"

Elle voulut répliquer une dernière fois pour lui clouer le bec. Mais l'homme face à elle se mouva habilement derrière elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Les poignées d'amour ce n'est pas laids mais il ne t'en faut pas plus, fuckin'manager !"

Mamori n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. En toute franchise, la première chose à laquelle elle pensa c'était qu'on se moquait d'elle. Qu'une personne avait volontairement utilisé cette nomination pour la mettre en colère. Mais qui aurait su ? Qui aurait bien pu savoir l'effet que lui faisait cette appellation si singulière... à part lui ?

Bien que totalement déstabilisée, l'étudiante n'en fit rien et soutint avec insistance le regard de son vis-à-vis qu'elle devinait à sa hauteur. Cette situation fit bien rire le blond qui laissa échapper un léger "Kékéké !".

"Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu fais là Hiruma-kun !"

Ils avaient fini par s'asseoir dans un parc, un peu en retrait des gens. Le garçon avait prétexté qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le reconnaisse "la popularité ça a du bon mais ça peut devenir embêtant." avait-il dit. Mais vu le ton qu'il avait employé, Mamori avait bien senti le sarcasme et la vantardise exagéré qu'il voulait lui transmettre. Elle était un peu énervée.

"Je viens juste boire un café comme tout le monde."

Il empoigna franchement son gobelet et bu une longue gorgée de son café noir corsé. Ça devait être infecte selon la rousse qui le regardait avec un semblant de dégoût.

"Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es venu jusqu'ici pour un café ! Tu n'étais pas à la capitale hier ?

-Oooh... tu as regardé l'interview ? Je hante tes pensées au point que tu me dévores à travers un écran. T'aurais dû m'appeler fuckin'manager, je t'aurais retrouvé plus vite."

Elle en était resté bouche-bée. Et parce qu'il avait vu juste sans le savoir. Et parce qu'il lui tapait profondément sur le système. Inconsciemment, elle prit connaissance du fait que Hiruma avait dû fréquenter beaucoup de femme. Le ton nonchalant et la simplicité avec laquelle il pouvait répondre ce genre de phrase détournée le prouvait. Elle en était blessée.

Finalement, sa colère s'envola.

"Détrompe-toi. J'ai zappé la chaîne dés que j'ai vu qu'on parlait de football américain. J'avais mes cours à réviser en plus, déclara t-elle avec désintérêt.

-Tu te trouves des excuses fuckin'manager, ricana t-il."

Elle rougit mais continua de supporter son regard. Elle ne voulait pas perdre à son petit jeu.

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Hiruma-kun ! Je ne suis plus manager depuis longtemps !"

Il bu une autre gorgée avant de lui offrir un de ses sourires.

"Alors fuckin'bouffeuse de choux, ça te va ?"

Furieuse, elle se releva.

"Non. Et tu le sais !"

Elle finit son chocolat, engouffra le dernier choux et jeta le tout dans une poubelle à proximité. Sans un regard en arrière, elle annonça sèchement:

"Bonne continuation pour ton tournoi. Je ne te dis pas à la prochaine, il est peu probable qu'on se recroise !"

Fin

**Et comme toujours, j'ai hâte de poster certain chapitre pour voir votre réaction cher lecteur ! Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! C'est triste !**

**Ah oui ! J'ai réussi à faire un miracle ! Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu certaine de mes précédentes fiics, je ne parviens jamais à écrire de courts chapitres ! Et bien cette fois, si ! A part quelques uns qui font plus de 1500 mots, les autres sont tous inférieur ! Yeeeeeeeeaaaah'y !**

**Voilà voilà ! Je vous dis " Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooow ! A la prochaine !"**


	4. Infraction

**Bonjour et bonsoir (je ne sais pas lequel mettre) ! Alors voilà le quatrième chapitre de _Lovely Devil_. Je sais avoir dit précédemment que je ne posterais la suite que la semaine prochaine. Mais après un long débat avec Amy-sama (en réalité composé de deux courts emails) elle m'a assuré que je devais poster des chapitres plus souvent. Et devinez pourquoi !? Parce qu'ils sont trop courts... T.T**

**Et bien voilà ! Je me décide à écrire des chapitres courts ! Et pour une fois que j'y arrive véritablement (parce qu'il ne suffit pas de le dire mais de le faire !) je dois poster plus souvent des chapitres ! Ça me sidère ! Et me déprime un peu aussi...**

**Voilà voilà ! Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

_ Infraction

Mon dieu comme elle s'en voulait ! Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, le visage rouge de colère envers elle-même. Elle avait été nulle, froide et méchante plus que de nécessaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser d'elle maintenant ?

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. La rousse ne s'était pas préparée psychologiquement à le croiser. Et voilà qu'après trois ans, leur rencontre inopinée avait abouti à une séparation glaciale. Elle se serait giflée si elle n'était pas sûre que cela lui laisserait des traces. Après tout, elle était vraiment énervée de son comportement.

Elle s'endormit sur ses dernières pensées.

La semaine qui suivie passa à toute allure. Elle avait enchaîné examen sur examen, incapable de prendre une seule pose ou la moindre fraction de seconde de répit. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, ces épreuves étant les dernières de son deuxième trimestre.

Lorsque la cloche annonça la dernière heure du vendredi, Mamori laissa échapper un soupire de contentement.

"Alors Mamo-chan ? Tu penses être première ou deuxième au classement ? commença une première étudiante en rigolant.

-C'est sûr qu'on ne peut pas t'imaginer plus bas ! râla une seconde. Moi j'ai tout foiré !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as révisé toute la semaine avec moi ! s'emporta Mamori.

-Oui mais j'ai tout oublié quand j'ai retourné la feuille..., dit-elle honteuse.

-Bon, oublions-ça et allons faire les magasins ! Je dois à tout pris m'acheter un blouson de l'équipe de football américain !"

La rousse s'arrêta net, pendant une demi-seconde, alors qu'elles sortaient de leur salle de classe. "Pourquoi je n'entend plus parler que de ça dernièrement ? s'exaspéra t-elle."

"Et moi je veux un tee-shirt ! J'ai prévu d'aller voir leur match, au dôme, la semaine prochaine.

-Quoi ? Mais moi aussi j'y vais !"

Elles attrapèrent leurs mains mutuellement.

"Allons-y ensemble ! Tu viens avec nous Mamo-chan ?

-Désolé, je dois décliner. J'ai déjà un truc à faire, improvisa t-elle. Bon, je vous laisse les filles."

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la rue opposée et entama une marche soutenue.

Partout, des posters et des affiches représentaient l'équipe japonaise avec la date du match au dôme. Et évidemment, le personnage central était Hiruma. Il surplombait les autres joueurs et des cornes de diables avaient été soigneusement ajoutées sur l'imprimé. C'était vraiment une plaie. Elle allait devoir subir ces images encore un bon bout de temps. Et à chaque fois, elle repensait à la manière inappropriée qu'elle avait eu de se comporter sèchement avec lui.

Finalement, elle était arrivée malgré elle à la bibliothèque. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus grand chose à réviser.

"Autant prendre de l'avance, se dit-elle tout en rejoignant son emplacement favori."

Une fois arrivé, elle s'installa comme à son habitude en remontant les pans de sa jupe. Elle sortit son livre de littérature et entama le prochain chapitre de cours qui commencerait la semaine suivante. Au bout de quelques pages, on la coupa brusquement dans sa lecture.

"Quel sérieux !"

Elle se retourna sur sa chaise et observa incrédule la casquette bleue de l'équipe de baseball. Mamori n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

"Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hiruma-kun ? s'emporta t-elle.

-Calme-toi un peu fuckin'bouffeuse de choux, on est dans une bibliothèque."

Il lui afficha un large sourire narquois avant de s'asseoir au coin de la table, juste à côté d'elle.

"Il y a d'autres sièges de libres !

-C'est pour éviter que tu hurles.

-Comme si tu te souciais de ton prochain, chuchota t-elle froidement."

Elle fit mine de reporter son attention sur son livre. Mais en réalité, elle tentait de s'auto-convaincre de s'adoucir un peu plus dans ses paroles. Voilà qu'elle recommençait à faire ce pour quoi elle était en colère envers elle-même la dernière fois.

Elle fit un rapide exercice de respiration, discrètement, avant de regarder ce que Hiruma tenait dans ses mains. Elle en fut exaspérée.

"Tu peux être certain que jamais je ne croirais au fait que tu viennes dans une bibliothèque pour lire ce genre de chose.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment fabriquer une boite à musique ?

-Tu connais déjà la réponse, alors ne pose pas la question !"

Elle tourna une page, puis une deuxième. Elle était réellement incapable de se concentrer.

"Pourquoi cette bibliothèque ? osa t-elle demander doucement.

-Tu penses que je te traque, fuckin'bouffeuse de choux ?

-Tu peux me concéder ce doute. Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant trois ans et voilà que tout à coup, je te croise deux fois en deux semaines."

Il gonfla une large bulle qui éclata dans un bruit sourd, les yeux rivés sur son livre.

"Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Que soit c'est une coïncidence douteuse, soit tu mijotes quelque chose.

-Mm."

Elle n'aurait pas de réponse, c'était évident. Lassée de ne pas être productive, elle se leva et s'en alla.

Mamori se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle en était sûre maintenant: dés qu'elle était en présence de Hiruma, elle ne parvenait pas à rester naturelle. Les silences étaient vraiment lourds à porter. Comment y arrivait-elle avant ? Ça lui semblait au dessus de ses forces à présent.

fin

**J'ai pas du tout envie de parler de ma fiic ! Trop peur de m'emballer et de déblatérer des choses ... Enfin de spoiler quoi !**

**Alors, en ce qui concerne les prochaines sorties ! Désolé désolé désolé ! *se plaque au sol et embrasse vos pieds***

**Mais je déménage (encore, oui, je sais ! Mais je vous assure que c'est vrai !) et vu que j'ai perdu la laisse de internet, il viendra quand il voudra ! J'essaierais de trouver un taxi phone ou de refourguer les sorties des chapitres à une de mes connaissances ! Mais étant donné que je ne peux rien assurer... **

**Enfin voilà quoi ! Peut-être y aura t-il un autre chapitre avant une absence de moi sur le site !**

**Sur ce, je vous dis "Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'ow ! Et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !"**

**En espérant que je ne manque pas le rendez-vous :)**


	5. Jalousie

**Bonsoir bonsoir cher lecteur ! Je dois dire qu'il a fait un bon temps aujourd'hui ! J'étais contente de prendre un peu le soleil ! (oui oui, je sais qu'il a déjà fait beau avant mais j'étais cloîtrée chez moi...)**

**Et bien un nouveau chapitre s'ajoute à la fiic Lovely Devil ! J'ai hâte, à un point inimaginable, de poster les chapitres suivants ! Surtout qu'il y en a certain qui attise ma curiosité ! En effet, je suis pressée de lire vos réactions dessus ! **

**Voilà voilà, bonne lecture**

_ Jalousie

Il avait annoncé de la pluie aujourd'hui. Pourtant, Mamori était incapable de porter son gilet vert. Il faisait trop chaud. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front, alors qu'elle passait devant diverses vitrines. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par entrer dans un magasin de vêtement. Mais elle en sortit aussitôt. Des filles de son école se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Non pas qu'elle voulait les esquiver mais elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle n'était pas d'humeur.

Malheureusement, ces dernières l'avaient remarqué.

"Mamo-chan ! appela Yuuki."

Elle fut obligée de répondre présent à l'appel.

"Tu sais, ils vendent des maillots de l'équipe de football partout maintenant !

-Ils font même le modèle féminin ! Tiens regarde, j'en ai acheté un !

-Oh, toi aussi t'as choisi celui avec le numéro 1 ?

-Bien sûr, Hiruma est si beau !"

La rousse s'empêcha de tiquer, mais Dieu seul sait à quel point elle voulait répliquer quelque chose de pas très gentil. Évidemment qu'il était beau, elle en avait pleinement conscience.

"Et il est si intelligent !"

Qui en aurait douté ? Ce n'est pas la peine de parler de choses aussi évidentes.

"Ils ont dit à la radio que la stratégie qu'il avait utilisé venait du rugby britannique et qu'on ne l'avait pas vu depuis les années 60.

-Wouaaah ! Si intelligent ! s'extasia l'une."

Et ce n'est pas toute l'étendue de son savoir. Hiruma est capable de trouver des tactiques pour arracher la victoire dans toutes les circonstances ! Êtes-vous aussi idiotes pour vous contenter d'un vulgaire exemple ?

"Si seulement je pouvais le rencontrer ! Je ferais en sorte qu'il tombe amoureuse de moi !"

N'y pense même pas...

"Ce serait vraiment l'idéal de sortir avec lui !"

N'essaie jamais...

"J'en rêve déjà !"

Ne l'imagine pas !

...

"Mamo-chan?"

La rousse s'était soudainement arrêtée de marcher. Le visage dans une de ses mains, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle ne parvenait même pas à les écouter tranquillement parler de Hiruma. Ça la mettait hors d'elle. C'était insupportable.

"Désolé, je rentre."

Elle ne voulait pas les entendre. Elle ne pouvait pas les écouter parler de Hiruma. Comment pouvaient-elles en parler ? De quel droit ? Elles ne savaient rien de lui !

Beau, il l'était. C'était indéniable. Hiruma dégageait toujours un sérieux propre au domaine du football américain. Rien ne nécessitait autant toute son implication, corps et âme, que cette discipline. Son regard lorsqu'il convoitait avec toutes ses tripes le franchissement de la ligne d'en but était impénétrable, solennel. Il n'y avait rien de plus intriguant et subjuguant à voir.

Mais pas seulement. Lorsqu'il affichait une concentration profonde durant ses élaborations de plan saugrenu et machiavélique. Lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec toute l'équipe. Cette application et ce grand intérêt... Quelques fois, on pouvait percevoir de petites mimiques qui prouvaient qu'il aimait vraiment passer ses moments avec chaque membre du club. Qu'il voulait les mener à la victoire. Quel que soit les obstacles...

Il y aurait tant d'autres choses à dire sur ce personnage singulier et profond. Mais Hiruma ne se limitait pas à ce qu'elles savaient de lui !

"Elles m'insupportent. Et ce sentiment est tout aussi insupportable !"

Mamori s'arrêta dans sa marche. Elle observa les alentours puisqu'elle avait avancé jusque là sans direction précise. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un magasin d'électronique et les télévisions de la vitrine rediffusaient une ancienne émission. La rousse fut moins surprise qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être en y voyant Hiruma. Des filles lui tournaient autour. Des mannequins.

Elles le touchaient. Elles plaisantaient avec lui. Elles lui lançaient des regards plein de sous-entendu.

C'était écœurant.

Elle continua son chemin pendant une bonne heure avant d'arriver au quartier K. Elle voyait déjà la bibliothèque au bout de la rue. L'atmosphère était humide et Mamori suait à grosse goutte. Son humeur était au summum du désagréable.

La pluie finit par lourdement tomber. Elle ne s'en prit qu'un peu avant de se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Elle se dirigea d'emblée à sa place. A peine avait-elle passé le rayon de l'histoire du Japon qu'elle vit une tête blonde.

"Il ne me manquait plus que ça, s'exaspéra t-elle."

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand elle entendit un rire. Un rire féminin.

A grands pas, elle arriva face à la table. Hiruma était joliment accompagné.

Il pianotait sur son ordinateur, les pieds posés sur la table de travail. Les deux demoiselles étaient assises de part et d'autre de sa personne.

La rousse n'avait pas dit un mot qu'elles s'en allèrent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a fuckin'bouffeuse de choux ? T'as l'air d'une humeur massacrante, ricana t-il."

Elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle n'aurait pas su par quoi commencer. Et surtout, elle avait peur de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Mais ce sentiment... Ce sentiment sombre qui tapissait au fond d'elle. Elle ne le contrôlait pas. Ce n'était plus du contrôle de sa volonté.

"Que tu refasses surface dans ma vie, d'accord. Que tu me déranges pendant mes révisions, passe encore. Mais je ne te permets pas d'inviter n'importe qui à cette table ! s'époumona t-elle.

-Elle ne t'appartient pas non ? Alors arrête de parler pour rien dire, répliqua t-il sèchement avant de reporter son attention à son écran.

-Tu comprends rien à rien..., débuta t-elle faiblement. Ici, c'est le seul endroit où je peux travailler tranquillement. C'est MON endroit ! L'endroit où je me sens bien ! Je ne t'autorise pas à gâcher mon sanctuaire avec tes..."

Elle finit par grincer des dents. Malgré sa colère, ça restait Anezaki Mamori et Anezaki Mamori ne dit pas à voix haute le mot "salopes".

"Tu te défoulerais pas un peu sur moi, fuckin'bouffeuse de choux ? Si c'est ça, va voir ailleurs. Tes sauts d'humeur, je m'en passe.

-Je me défoule sur toi parce que TU es LA cause de ma colère Hiruma ! Même si je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi tu es là, je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que tu n'as rien d'important qui te pousse à rester ici. Si c'est pour jouer avec des jolies filles, tu peux le faire ailleurs ! Mais ne vient pas me déranger !"

Une bulle éclata. Puis une seconde. Le silence dura et Mamori bouillait plus qu'elle ne se calmait. Rapidement, elle s'élança sur Hiruma. Une main qui agrippa l'accoudoir, la seconde qui rabaissa violemment l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle implanta ensuite son regard dans celui du Démon.

"Tu serais pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ?"

Un large sourire avait accompagné cette question. A vrai dire, si on lui demandait, Mamori aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer ce qui lui a pris sur le moment. Mais une chose était sûre, elle venait de le gifler.

"Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !"

fin

**Oulàlà ! Elle pète des câbles notre rousse heiin ! **

**Mon Dieu ! Elle vient de baffer Yoichi Hiruma ! Le Hiruma ! Mais elle est pas bien celle-là !?**

**Voilà ce que je me suis dit sur cette fin de chapitre :)**

**Bon, de nouveau, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster des chapitres tous les deux jours ! C'est le rythme que je voudrais avoir mais toujours pas internet ! Aujourd'hui encore, c'est un coup de chance que j'ai pu aller sur un p.c !**

**Et bien je pense que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Donc...**

**Shaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooow les gens ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

**Et reeeeeeeeeeeeview please ^^**

******P.S: Merci ed13 de me suivre ! Ça me fait trooooooooooop plaisir !**


	6. Réflexion

**Bonsoir ! Wouaaaaouuuuuw ! J'ai cru ne pas avoir internet avant la mi-septembre ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas ! **

**Désolé pour la longue attente ! On vient seulement récemment de s'installer (relativement totalement). Donc bon ! Voici le chapitre 5 (ou six si on compte le prologue). **

**Encore pardooooon pour l'attente ! Et merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour les commentaires ! Je les ai eu via Amy-sama ! Et j'ai hurlé de plaisir ! (il m'en faut peu lol)**

**Voilà voilà ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus et...**

** Bonne lecture !**

_Réflexion

A vrai dire, elle ne s'en voulait qu'à peine. Au moins, c'était chose faite. Jamais plus Hiruma ne viendrait la voir. Et Mamori n'aurait plus à montrer des facettes aussi hideuses de sa personnalité.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait être jalouse. Et encore moins d'une jalousie aussi excessive. Elle ne reverrait jamais son démon blond. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle devait passer à autre chose maintenant.

Elle touillait lentement le chocolat pour qu'il s'homogénéise totalement avec le beurre. La porte sonna finalement et elle alla ouvrir.

"Mamo-chan ! Désolé mais je n'ai trouvé que de la levure de seconde marque !"

La rousse rigola avant de laisser entrer Yuuki. Elles se postèrent toutes les deux face au plan de travail.

"Alors, il nous faut une dizaine de parts de gâteau au chocolat, une trentaine de cookies et du jus de fruit fait maison.

-Franchement, tu aurais pu me prévenir avant ! râla Mamori.

-Pardon pardon ! Mais je l'ai moi-même appris que ce matin qu'il fallait faire un goûter.

-Et c'est en quel honneur ?

-Pour le match de vendredi ! On voulait apporter de quoi goûter pour garder nos places."

"Alors c'est déjà ce week-end ? pensa la rousse." Elle avait catégoriquement refusé de regarder les prestations de Hiruma depuis que le championnat avait commencé. Elle ne voulait plus avoir aucun lien avec le football américain non plus. Elle rejetait encore plus fermement tout ce qui lui rappelait Hiruma depuis sa rencontre. Elle voulait l'oublier.

Après tout, jamais elle n'avait été aussi horrible avec qui que ce soit que avec la personne qu'elle voudrait chérir le plus au monde. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement.

Elle finit par soupirer bruyamment sans s'en rendre compte. Et elle mesura la quantité de farine sous les yeux étonnés de son amie.

"Tu sais Mamo-chan... Je comprend que tu ne me considères pas comme ton amie la plus proche. Mais si tu veux parler de quelque chose en particulier, je peux écouter."

La rousse fut surprise pas cette soudaine déclaration. Elle observa son vis-à-vis, distraite.

"Désolé... Je n'ai pas l'air totalement concentré.

-Tu as l'air aussi déprimé Mamo-chan.

-Ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler même si je n'en vois plus l'utilité."

Son amie lui fit un large sourire d'encouragement.

"Tu me forces un peu la main, murmura t-elle. Et bien, je suis amoureuse d'un garçon."

Sans doute que dans l'esprit de sa camarade, savoir que LA Anezaki Mamori est amoureuse était comparable à la chute d'une météorite ou l'invasion d'aliens. "La si parfaite et sublime Mamo-chan est amoureuse ?!" mais elle ne continua pas plus son fil de pensée.

"En réalité, je suis amoureuse du même garçon depuis près de quatre ans. On ne s'était pas revu depuis le lycée mais récemment, il est réapparu. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je suis odieuse avec lui. Et je lui ai fait une crise aigüe de jalousie... Je ne me reconnais pas du tout.

-Peut-être que tu refoules tes sentiments ?

-Tu veux pas plutôt dire que je les exprime trop sincèrement ? s'emporta t-elle."

Rapidement, elle se reprit.

"Tu vois, rien que d'en parler, je...

-Ce garçon, Mamo-chan, est-ce qu'il est quelqu'un d'inhabituel ?

-Je ne comprend pas ta question. Mais ça me parait évident qu'il l'est vu que je suis amoureuse de lui.

-Non, je veux dire... Hum... Médecin ? Avocat ?

-Mm... Disons qu'il est dans le domaine de la célébrité...

-Peut-être que tu refoules tes sentiments. Je veux dire... Comme tu penses n'avoir aucune chance d'être avec lui, tu le rejettes inconsciemment."

Les yeux de Mamori s'ouvrirent grands. La jeune fille était profondément choquée par cette soudaine conclusion.

"Tu dois le mettre sur un trop grand piédestal Mamo-chan. Ça doit être dur à vivre pour lui aussi. Tu sais, au fond, ce n'est qu'un humain comme les autres ! "

La nouvelle n'avait pas été totalement digérée.

"Si seulement je l'avais compris plus tôt. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Après ce que je lui ai dit... Et ce que j'ai fait..."

Le poids de tout un monde retomba sur ses épaules.

"Tu sais Mamo-chan ! Tu devrais te changer les idées !"

Elle attrapa la rousse par le bras.

"Viens au match avec nous vendredi !"

fin

**Et hop ! Un chapitre de plus ! Et pour vous remercier de vos commentaires et du fait que vous ne m'ayez pas abandonné à mon triste sort, je vais poster un chapitre de plus !**

**Et attention ! Pour la première fois en live ... Commentaire par la plus génialissime, la fabuleuse... L'incroyable Amy-sama ! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay !**

**Êtes-vous prêt très chère lecteur ? **

**Alors, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! :D**


	7. Miséricorde

**Bonjour à tous! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore je suis Amy-sama. J'ai fait des fics en collab avec BriKet-VeRt cependant je n'ai pas participé à cette histoire à vrai dire le hiru/mamo et les trucs romantiques c'était pas du tout ma tasse de thé mais elle a su me faire changer d'avis et me faire mourir d'attendre les chapitres suivants! N'est-elle pas merveilleuse?**

**Voilà c'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que je vous invite à dévorer ce nouveau chapitre.**

_ Miséricorde

Il y avait du monde, beaucoup de monde. Mamori se surpris à remercier le ciel que ses amies avaient des places qui permettaient d'éviter la queue. Sans doute serait-elle tombée dans les pommes sous cette chaleur. Elles passèrent rapidement les portiques et se réfugièrent à leurs places respectives. Tout en s'installant confortablement, elles sortirent de quoi manger et de quoi boire.

Lorsque Mamori observa le grand stade, un air léger de nostalgie lui frétilla la poitrine. Elle planta son regard sur le banc où elle était habituellement lors des matchs. Et maintenant, la voilà dans les gradins. C'était tout à fait étrange comme sentiment.

Après une heure, lorsque la majorité du stade fut rempli, les joueurs commençaient à descendre sur le terrain. Leurs noms fut évoqués par les commentateurs et quand ce fut celui de Hiruma, un vacarme assourdissant affluait de la totalité du stade. Mamori en resta bouche-bée. Elle savait qu'il était célèbre dans le milieu mais cela dépassait de loin ce qu'elle s'imaginait.

Finalement, le match débuta.

A la fin du premier quart-temps, la rousse avait deviné que l'issue du match était entre les mains d'Hiruma. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité du gagnant. Alors elle en profita pour l'observer. Pour le dévorer du regard. Ce garçon qu'elle avait giflé une semaine auparavant. Ce garçon qu'elle aimait et qui était au centre de toutes les attentions. Une fierté mal placé s'insinua en elle et elle ne put que rire niaisement quand le Japon fut acclamé au retentissement du sifflet final.

Alors que ses amies rejoignaient la sortie, Mamori avait une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes. Expressément, elle traversa la foule opaque pour aller se soulager. Heureusement, elle arriva juste à temps, avant de se faire dessus.

Quant au retour, elle se perdit dans les nombreux couloirs que cachait le stade. Elle traversa les stands, se retrouva avec des personnes du troisième age qui regardaient le match en rediffusion. Elle tomba même nez à nez avec la mascotte de l'équipe de football japonais. Elle osa lui demander son chemin.

"Perdue ? Mais tu viens d'où ? Du staff ?

-Non non, pas du tout ! Je suis une spectatrice tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale !

-C'est bizarre. Tu peux rentrer ici qu'avec un badge normalement. Bon, suis-moi, je vais te faire passer par les vestiaires."

Au départ, prise par ses pensées comme "Comment j'ai pu atterrir là ?" elle en revint rapidement au mot "vestiaire" prononcé plus tôt.

"Et si..."

Mais son idée n'eut pas le temps de se forger. Déjà, on entendit:

"Tu me demandes de ne plus venir te voir mais tu te l'autorises fuckin'bouffeuse de choux ? T'es vraiment pas cohérente."

Elle se retourna et tomba face à Hiruma. Plein de sueur, il semblait avoir seulement entrepris de se sécher à l'aide d'une serviette neuve. Il était classe le démon. Elle rougit et pour une fois, elle ne supporta pas son regard.

"Tu la connais ?"

La mascotte avait rapidement posé la question au blond qui ne répondit pas. On ne saurait pas décrire les pensées du fils de Satan mais là, tout de suite, il observait consciencieusement la rousse.

"Ouais"

Ils furent seuls quelques minutes après.

"Tu veux des excuses ? demanda timidement Mamori.

-Un peu que je veux. C'est sûrement pas moi qui vais t'en faire. Sauf si tu m'explique pourquoi je t'en dois."

Elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de lui demander pardon. Après tout, le seul contexte qui aurait nécessité qu'Hiruma demande pardon à Mamori... Aurait été qu'ils sortent ensemble. Elle aurait pu l'accuser comme bon lui semble de trahison et aurait été pleinement satisfaite et émue par des excuses venant du démon. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

"Pardonne moi Hiruma-kun."

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Elle n'osait pas. A vrai dire, elle avait peur de voir une expression froide et neutre répondre à l'exploit qu'elle venait de faire. Voir une Anezaki Mamori s'excuser auprès du fils de Satan... C'était impensable !

"Je suis désolée."

Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle savait qu'il méritait de meilleures excuses. Elle avait agi de manière égoïste et stupide. En fait, si elle se mettait à la place du blond, elle s'était juste énervée toute seule, l'avait giflé et lui avait ordonné de disparaître. Pourquoi lui pardonnerait-il ?

"Je suis vraiment désolé..."

Elle se permettait de lui parler sèchement. Elle avait des réactions disproportionnées. Elle le repoussait sans raison alors même qu'il ne tentait pas de faire un pas vers elle. Elle avait osé se sentir plus importante à ses yeux qu'elle ne l'était. Elle avait fait n'importe quoi.

"Ne m'en veut pas... s'il te plaît..."

Elle ne pleurait pas. Ses lèvres tremblotaient. Ses doigts se crispaient sur son jean. Elle se cachait derrière ses cheveux mais elle ne pleurait pas.

"Je m'excuse...

-Dis-moi avant que je ne me fasse des films. T'es pas enceinte fuckin'bouffeuse de choux ?

-Comment peux-tu te moquer de moi alors que je..., elle fut prise d'un sanglot qui la stoppa net.

-Désolé mais t'as l'air vachement à cran, avec des sauts d'humeur impossible à gérer. C'est chiant.

-Désolé d'être chiante ! Mais j'y peux rien ! J'arrive pas à m'empêcher de me comporter comme ça !"

Elle laissa couler quelques larmes mais ne se laissa pas submerger par les pleurs.

"Bon, dis-moi que t'accepte mes excuses pour que je m'en aille. J'ai été suffisamment rabaissée pour nourrir ton ego non ?"

Elle était rouge, les yeux humides avec les sourcils légèrement froncés. Quelle adorable et dangereuse petite chose nous avions là. C'était sûr, Anezaki Mamori n'avait pas la réputation d'être une fille magnifique pour rien. Quelle que soit la situation, il semblait toujours émaner d'elle un quelque chose d'irréelle.

Le fils de Satan glissa ses fins et longs doigts sous le menton de l'ange tout en lui offrant un sourire radieusement sadique.

"Tu ne penses pas que je vais te pardonner en échange de quelques larmes. Tu me sous-estimes ma tendre bouffeuse de choux à la crème."

En réalité, ce "tendre" qu'il avait prononcé très lentement sonnait encore plus mal que les "fuckin" qu'il utilisait habituellement. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la proie tandis que le prédateur contemplait le minois soucieux face à lui.

Fin

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé?!**

**Ah oui ! Un autre point que je voulais aborder avec vous, plus je lis les introductions de notre BriKet-VeRt et plus je me dis que vous devez imaginer que je suis une personne assez hautaine et pour aller droit au but se dit parfaite. C'est simplement qu'elle en fait un peu trop.**

**P.S: Cette épisode supplémentaire vous à été offert par moi suite à ma supplication alors remerciez moi et vénérez moi. Peace.  
**

**A une prochaine!**

***BriKet-VeRt s'immisce dans le monologue* Et Reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiews pleassse !**

**P.S : et c'est elle qui dit "vous devez imaginer que je suis une personne assez hautaine"...**


	8. Service

**Bonsoir ! J'ai pensé toute la journée au fait que je devais poster un chapitre... et j'ai quand même réussi à oublier ! Bon sang ! Ça fait peur !**

**Petite information ! Je viens de finir d'écrire la fiic ! Ah ah ! Je suis trop contente de moi ! Je vais de ce pas l'envoyer à Amy-sama pour qu'elle me donne un avis objectif ! Et voilà le travail !**

**Bon, il est certain que ce sera une longue fiic ! (je tiens à garder pour moi le nombre de chapitre)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

_ Service

Elle était dans de beaux draps la Anezaki Mamori ! Elle devait un service au fils de Satan ! Elle se contenait de manière sur-humaine pour ne pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer pour elle. De peur de se faire une frayeur avant l'heure.

Lentement, elle referma son frigidaire. Un yaourt aux fruits dans la main droite, une petite cuillère dans la main gauche, elle s'installa devant la télévision. Elle laissait les clips du matin tourner sur l'écran.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?"

Elle se préparait déjà au pire scenario possible et tentait secrètement de trouver une excuse valable au quel cas elle en aurait besoin. Enfin, c'était sûr qu'elle en aurait besoin. On parlait tout de même d'un service préparé par les bons soins du blond !

Mais plus elle pensait à lui, plus elle se disait qu'il était temps. Temps d'oublier tous les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait fervemment. Elle ne devait plus se faire de film. Il était impossible qu'elle finisse un jour dans ses bras. Et encore moins qu'il éprouve un quel conque sentiment pour la rousse. Du moins un sentiment à la hauteur de ce qu'elle attendait.

La première chose à faire était de ne plus penser à lui.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire évidemment. Elle prit un livre et se plongea dans une lecture profonde.

Elle s'attendait à finir son bouquin avant la fin de la journée. Mais la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Elle souleva le clapet et remarqua que le numéro n'était pas dans son répertoire. Elle avait dans l'idée de ne pas répondre. Pourtant, au quatrième appel, elle n'eut pas le choix. Elle ne parvenait plus à se concentrer dans son activité.

"Allo ? Anezaki Mamori à l'appareil.

-Je devrais te faire vivre l'enfer pour ne pas m'avoir immédiatement répondu fuckin'bouffeuse de choux ! cracha la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

-Hiruma-kun !? Mais comment as-tu eu mon numé..."

Finalement, fallait-il réellement lui poser la question ? L'obtention d'information était sa plus grande spécialité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu me dois un petit quelque chose, t'as quand même pas oublié? Ramène toi à l'adresse que je vais t'envoyer. T'as trente minutes. Je ne tolérais aucun retard ! Kékékéké !"

Il raccrocha ensuite.

A peine avait-elle posé son téléphone qu'il annonça l'arrivé d'un message. Elle le lu rapidement avant de bouillir de colère et de se préparer à la vitesse de la lumière.

"Mais comment veut-il que je me rende à l'autre bout de la ville en trente minutes !?"

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, Mamori n'était pas en retard.

Elle attendit patiemment et chercha du regard une longue silhouette ornée d'une casquette de baseball bleue. Elle ne trouva pas la grande silhouette. Mais la casquette répondit présent à l'appel.

"Anezaki Mamori ?"

Elle observa longuement la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

"Oui ?

-Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait."

Accompagné de la jeune femme mystérieuse et silencieuse, elles traversèrent les quartiers d'affaire. Elles arrivèrent finalement devant une grande enseigne. Et malheureusement pour la rousse, elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce nom. C'était celui d'un magazine qui revenait toujours dans les discussions de ses camarades.

Elle le sentait mal.

En quelques minutes, les deux jeunes femmes étaient arrivées au sixième étage du grand immeuble. Lorsqu'elle entra par une porte qui lui faisait face, elle déglutit difficilement et se sentit défaillir.

"Je veux rentrer chez moi, pleura t-elle silencieusement."

Tout était prêt pour ce qui semblait être un shooting photo. Un décor de vestiaire représenté par un banc en métal et un arrière-plan papier qui suggérait le reste. Les lumières n'avaient pas fini d'être installées. Des vêtements attendaient ci et là dans la pièce plutôt sombre.

Un homme d'âge mûr avec des lunettes rondes assez ridicule la rejoint devant la porte. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas à l'intérieur depuis qu'elle avait cru comprendre ce qui l'attendait.

"Vous êtes Mamori ?

-Il semblerait bien.

-Ne vous en faites pas autant, on ne va pas vous manger ! rigola t-il. On va juste prendre quelques clichés.

-Des clichés ? demanda t-elle, son cauchemar devenant réalité.

-Hiruma ne vous à pas expliqué ?

-Je pense qu'il voulait me faire la surprise, avoua t-elle navré pour elle-même et pour lui.

-Tu vas apparaitre en page de couverture pour notre prochain numéro. Il illustrera un sondage de jeunes lycéennes et étudiantes."

Au mot "couverture", la rousse blêmit fortement.

"Ah...ah oui... Bien sûr... Et quel genre de sondage ?"

L'homme face à elle lui présenta son plus beau sourire.

"Les étudiantes sont folles du quater-back, Hiruma Yuichi."

Évidemment.

Résignée, notre rousse aux pommettes rosies se rendit à l'arrière du décor pour se changer. Elle entendait sur son passage différentes exclamations.

"Elle est vraiment jolie !

-Venant de Hiruma, on ne pouvait s'attendre à mieux !

-Elle semble parfaite pour jouer le rôle d'une étudiante !

-Idiote, c'est une étudiante !"

On lui demanda dans un premier temps d'enlever tous ses vêtements et de se démaquiller. Ensuite, un jeune homme brun arriva. Mamori ne put s'empêcher de se cacher derrière le premier tissus qu'elle trouva.

"Je suis presque nue, je préférerais que ce soit une fille qui s'occupe de moi s'il vous plait ! dit-elle rapidement.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'es pas la première que je vois ! rigola t-il finement. Je suis un pro, j'arrive à faire abstention de ces choses-là."

Elle rougit mais fini par se laisser faire. Elle découvrit son corps qui était vêtu que d'une culotte bleue.

"Tu as un corps vraiment bien proportionnée ! C'est rare de voir ça venant d'une étudiante qui ne pratique aucun sport.

-On dirait que vous en savez beaucoup sur moi."

Elle tentait de garder un semblant de sérieux derrière l'embarras qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

"On a besoin d'avoir un minimum d'information sur les modèles que l'on présente dans notre magazine. Ça a beau être une demande d'Hiruma, on ne peut rien faire contre les règles."

Il la prépara totalement au shooting photo. Mamori avait la sensation étrange de n'être qu'une poupée que l'on allait présenter dans une vitrine.

Finalement, elle sortit. Habillée d'un simple leggins rouge, de chaussures à crampon aux lacets fluo et du tee-shirt officiel de l'équipe portant le numéro un.

On l'installa sur le décor, lui indiquant les poses qu'elle devait prendre.

Notre pauvre rousse s'en était sortie vraiment comme un manche dans la première partie du footing. On lui cria dessus à de nombreuses reprises et elle se retenait à chaque fois de fondre en sanglot ou de leur dire qu'elle n'avait de toutes façons rien à faire ici.

Elle prit une pause dans un coin de la pièce avec juste un gobelet d'eau pour se rafraichir. Elle commençait à avoir chaud. Le jeune homme brun s'installa ensuite à côté d'elle et essuya la sueur qui apparaissait à son front.

"Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment d'aucune utilité.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est ta première fois après tout. Moi je trouve que tu t'en sors bien.

-Ça sert à rien de me flatter sur une prestation aussi médiocre.

-Je t'assure que ce n'est pas de la gentillesse, ricana t-il. J'en ai vu beaucoup d'autre et pour une première fois, c'est vraiment impressionnant."

Elle l'observa songeuse.

"Tu devrais te laisser aller un peu plus néanmoins. Ça se sent que tu es crispé et ça ressors mal sur les photos. Oublie les appareils, les décors, les lumières et laisse toi aller.

-C'est toujours plus simple de donner des conseils !

-Ça c'est sûr ! Mais essaie toujours ! Ce sera pas pire que les photos qu'on vient de prendre.

-Ah ! Je savais bien que c'était terrible !"

Elle se retourna vers lui soudainement, faussement outré par le précédent mensonge.

"Mais non ! Mais non !"

Il retint son menton entre ses doigts pour reprendre le maquillage qui avait coulé. Et il laissa échapper un petit rire assez adorable. Mamori en rougit.

La deuxième partie du shooting était parfaite. La rousse se sentit plus à l'aise, elle pensait "De toute façon, rien ne peut être pire que la honte que j'ai eu en me plantant royalement !". Alors elle se laissa aller et la photo qui fut choisie pour la page de couverture était splendide.

Notre sublime étudiante avait allongé une jambe sur le bans et se tournait de trois quart vers l'objectif. Arborant son plus éblouissant sourire, elle tenait à hauteur de son torse un ballon de football américain. Ses formes étaient mises en valeur par le tee-shirt du joueur et l'image avait été légèrement blanchit sur les contours.

Elle avait fini par se changer et rejoignait la porte de sortie en saluant l'équipe qui la remerciait. Elle allait descendre au rez de chaussez par le biais de l'ascenseur lorsque elle fut arrêté par une main qui retenait les portes.

C'était le garçon brun, Sakaki.

"Ça te dérange si on échange nos numéros ?

-Je pensais que tu savais faire abstention de ces choses-là, hein ? nargua t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Mais t'as fini ton travail non ? Alors ça ne tient plus.

-Que quand ça t'arrange !"

Elle finit par le lui donner.

fin

**Mais c'est qui ce mec ?! Sérieux, casse-toi et laisse mon Démon préféré prendre possession de Mamori ! (voilà ce à quoi j'ai pensé à la fin)**

**Alors, je dois vous dire sincèrement que je suis très déçue ! Je n'ai eu aucune review sur les deux derniers chapitres que j'ai posté. Cela m'a déprimé totalement. **

**Je tiens à préciser que nous, fanficeuses (pour ma part, c'est au féminin) nous travaillons d'arrache-pied pour vous pondre de jolies fiics. Nous nous démenons pour combler vos attentes ( comme les nôtres) quand il s'agit des évènements de nos histoires. Nous suons sang et eaux pour que vous passiez d'agréables moments devant nos écrits. Et nous vous demandons en échange qu'un commentaire (ou plusieurs). C'est notre seul revenu (et il est vrai que je considère que c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur). Alors je ne comprend pas comment vous pouvez nous priver de la récompense à nos efforts ! **

**De plus, je n'attend pas toujours des mots gentils, enroulés de marshmallow ! Je pousse même les lecteurs à nous critiquer, nous, fanficeuses ! Car c'est avec les critiques que l'on avance ! Même s'il est vrai que je prend plus de plaisir à lire une review tout en douceur qui réchauffe le cœur !**

**Donc, prenez deux minutes et écrivez ce qui vous passe par la tête et commentez ! Car n'oubliez pas que nous passons des heures à écrire devant notre clavier !**

**Pffffffiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Voilà, ça c'est dit.**

**Ensuite, je voulais vous avertir que je suis décidément décidée à poster des chapitres tous les deux jours ! Et je ferais au mieux pour y parvenir ! (Au pire, j'embêterais Amy-sama).**

**(Au fait, comment écrit-on fanficeuse ? Fanfiqueuse ? Y a t-il une orthographe précise à ce mot ? Je suis certaine pourtant de l'avoir déjà lu plusieurs fois... *réfléchit profondément*)**

**Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Et reviews pleaaaaaaaase !**

**P.S : Oui, je sais je sais ! Vous prenez le temps de nous lire et c'est déjà formidable ! Mais quand même !**


	9. Abandon

**Bonsoir le monde ! Je suis réellement désolé du retard mais ma connexion internet est aussi inconstante que moi... Nous voilà donc au chapitre 9 et je verse toujours d'aussi grosses larmes quand je vois le nombre de mes commentaires...**

**Je pense ne plus le regarder pendant un temps, au moins, j'éviterais les mauvaises surprises !**

**(Ne me laissez pas aller jusque là ! *suplicationne t-elle à genoux*)**

**(Voilà que je me met à inventer des mots ! Mais il sonne bien !)**

**C'est en reprenant mes esprits qui m'ont quitté que je vous présente ce nouveau chapitre !**

**(Et oui, parce que j'écris n'importe quoi ! Première version de ma phrase précédente : "C'est en reprenant mes ersprit s que je vos préente ce nouveau chaààpitre !" Merci la coordination de mes doigts et de mon cerveau !)**

**(Je me fiche de ce qu'on en dira mais j'ai eu ma première carte bancaire qui n'est pas un livret jeune aujourd'hui ! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! (Non mais qui à inventé le livret jeune ? Que je le massacre à coup du kunaï et matraque ! Qui n'a pas galéré pendant presque une heure dans les rues de Paris, à pied, sous un torrent de pluie (ok, il pleuvait pas trop mais après une heure, j'étais quand même trempée) à chercher une banque qui se trouve dans une ruelle minuscule et introuvable ? Et qu'on ne peut trouver qu'en demandant à une centaine de personne en espérant tomber sur un connaisseur en la matière ? (peut-être même était-il dans la même galère que moi, dis minutes avant, qui sait !))**

**Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

_Abandon

Elle devait l'oublier ! Elle hésitait tout d'abord à ne plus penser à lui. Après avoir nourri un amour aussi fort et aussi longtemps, le plus dur est de se convaincre qu'il vaut mieux arrêter. Perdre quelque chose d'aussi important qui constitue une partie de nous, c'est toujours difficile de s'y résigner. Mais quand elle se demandait ce que tout ceci lui avait apporté... Mamori ne trouvait que de la peine. Alors, elle était maintenant certaine que la meilleure solution était de ne plus aimer ce démon blond !

Elle sortit son bento de son casier et retira le couvercle. Les baguettes entre les mains, elle savourait pleinement son repas, un poids écrasant en moins sur les épaules. Elle respira longuement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Mamo-chan ?"

Elle se retourna et vit que sa voisine de pallier, venait d'arriver dans sa salle.

"Un problème avec... ton amoureux ? murmura Yuuki à l'oreille de la rousse.

-Justement. C'est fini maintenant."

Sa camarade ne cacha pas son étonnement.

"Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Il a une copine ?

-Non. J'ai décidé de ne plus l'aimer."

L'expression qu'afficha son vis-à-vis était prévisible. Elle n'y croyait pas un seul instant. Mais cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Le portable de Mamori vibra.

"L'heureux élu ? demanda t-elle."

Elle entreprit ensuite de s'installer à côté de son amie. La rousse tira son téléphone de sa poche. Elle ne cacha pas sa grande surprise.

"Alors ? Alors ?

-C'est un message d'un garçon que j'ai rencontré à un shooting photo. Il m'invite à sortir cet après-midi.

-Un shooting... Un rendez-vous ?! Mais c'est génial ça !

-Je ne suis pas tentée, avoua t-elle.

-Je me demande bien qui m'a dit, il n'y a pas de ça cinq secondes, qu'elle ne voulait plus penser à son amour de quatre ans ! se moqua la jeune fille."

Mamori ne sembla pas vouloir la contredire. Si elle voulait oublier ce démon, il fallait qu'elle voit d'autres garçons. Finalement, elle avait répondu positivement à la demande.

Elle était arrivée en avance au rendez-vous. Elle était juste rentrée se changer rapidement à la fin de ses cours. Un pantacourt rayé, un débardeur vert, une fine chemise beige et des spartiates à talon court.

Il pointa le bout de son nez quelques minutes après elle. Il était bien habillé, comme elle s'y attendait.

"Tu as attendu longtemps ?

-Pas du tout, répondit-elle trop vite. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Je voulais te proposer un rapide tour aux halles de mode et une glace chez un artisan assez célèbre qui n'est là que pour le week-end.

-Ça m'a l'air d'être un bon programme. Tu as intérêt à ne pas m'ennuyer ! plaisanta la rousse.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, dit-il solennellement."

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, la conversation tournait toujours autour de mode, de gadget électronique en vogue, de maquillage et de stars hollywoodiens. Sakaki semblait ouvert d'esprit pourtant. Mais Mamori avait oublié que la plupart des garçons de ce milieu n'affectionnaient qu'un sujet ou deux de conversation avec lesquels ils étaient à l'aise de parler. Oui, elle avait oublié.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il déjà... qu'elle n'était pas sorti avec un garçon ?

Avant, elle ne s'occupait que de Sena et du conseil de discipline. Ensuite, elle n'avait que le démon blond dans la tête. Et lorsqu'un garçon osait lui demander un rencard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à Hiruma et... Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient à la hauteur.

Et voilà qu'elle repensait à lui ! Non et non ! Il fallait le chasser de sa tête.

Elle revint au rendez-vous.

Ils étaient arrivés aux galeries. Des centaines de stands qui présentaient différents produits ou représentaient différentes marques de vêtement affluaient dans les allées. Ils s'engagèrent dans l'une d'elles.

Le jeune homme commentait tout ce qu'il voyait et faisait preuve d'une large connaissance dans le domaine. Il impressionnait Mamori malgré son ennui du sujet. Après tout, la rousse n'affectionnait pas particulièrement la mode.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une enseigne qui avait eu une entrée sur le marché florissante. Les modèles de vêtements proposés attirèrent l'attention de la demoiselle. Rapidement, le brun lui conseilla une robe qui était en vitrine.

"Tu devrais l'essayer ! La couleur mettra en valeur tes yeux. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira parfaitement.

-Oh que non ! Je n'oserais jamais la porter ! s'exclama rapidement Mamori.

-Allez ! Fait moi confiance ! Elle est moins dénudé qu'il n'y parait sur le mannequin."

Elle ne se laissa pas convaincre mais ne put empêcher le jeune homme d'acheter le vêtement pour elle. Elle failli s'indigner mais il connaissait la gérante du stand. Cette dernière le lui avait vendu pour un prix ridicule.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin à travers les galeries pendant un long moment. Mamori ne parvenait plus à cacher son détachement et le garçon lui proposa de poursuivre le rendez-vous avec l'artisan glacier. Elle se surprit elle-même à montrer trop d'enthousiasme.

Ils étaient en train de quitter le halle dans lequel ils se trouvaient lorsqu'un vacarme fulgurant se fit entendre derrière eux. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils étaient aspirés par l'afflux de personne qui se dirigeait vers une galerie, à l'opposé.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? hurla t-elle, la foule recouvrant sa voix.

-Il doit sûrement être arrivé ! ricana t-il. Je me demande si son succès va aller en grandissant. Si c'est le cas, y a de quoi avoir peur heiin !"

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment de qui il parlait et observait les alentours. Elle tentait de savoir qui provoquait un pareil assemblement. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que des femmes comme on pourrait s'y attendre en voyant un célèbre mannequin ou un acteur. Des hommes, des jeunes filles, des personnes âgés. Qui était la cause de tout ce raffut ?

Trop vite pour qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, Mamori fut emportée plus violemment par une vague de gens. Elle allait être aplatit contre un mur lorsque le brun eut l'instinct de faire barrage avec son corps. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Ce fut à cet instant que Mamori comprit que cette star devait passer tout près.

"Mais de qui s'agit-il ?

-Il vient faire la promotion de la nouvelle collection de parfum. La rumeur dit que la créatrice l'a fait tout spécialement pour lui !

-Mais qui ?"

Elle tentait vainement de mettre ses bras devant elle pour éviter que le corps du brun ne presse plus que de nécessaire sur sa poitrine. De un, ça l'empêchait de respirer. De deux, elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'avoir ce genre de contact avec lui.

"Hiruma voyons ! En ce moment, on ne parle que de lui. Je soupçonne qu'il ait usé de méthode pas très orthodoxe pour en arriver à ce résultat !"

La rousse était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle était bien trop décontenancée pour ça. Hiruma ? Il était capable de provoquer ce genre de rassemblement ? Il avait vraiment dû menacer une dizaine de personne haut placé pour avoir un pied dans un domaine si loin du sien. Mais, ce n'était sans doute pas ce qui était en cause ici. Il a bien dû utiliser des moyens critiquables mais... Un succès pareil... On ne peut pas le créer de manière artificielle.

Les gens devaient vraiment reconnaitre son talent en tant que joueur de football américain. Il devait aussi reconnaitre son étrange beauté. Ce charisme qui lui est totalement propre. Ça aussi, ils l'ont remarqué. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle n'était plus la seule à le connaitre. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'approprier l'honneur de savoir plus de choses sur lui que les autres. Mamori eut à cet instant là, le sentiment injustifié d'avoir été pitoyablement trahie.

Et cette femme... Cette femme avait-elle réellement fait ce parfum en pensant à lui ? Juste pour lui ? Si c'était le cas, quelles relations entretenaient-ils ? Peut-être le connaissait-elle mieux qu'elle-même ?

S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce monde, la rousse aurait sincèrement fondue en larme. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. Et elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pleuré pour un garçon. Elle avait déjà souffert de son amour à sens unique mais... Là, elle avait mal. Un fossé de la taille du mont Fuji venait de la distancer de Hiruma. Il lui semblait que maintenant, il était inatteignable.

"Dis-moi..., commença t-elle doucement, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Toi qui sait tout de ce genre de chose... Elle l'a vraiment fait pour lui ? Ce parfum..."

Mamori, dans sa grande détresse, ne remarqua pas que la foule s'était légèrement dissipé autour d'eux. Elle ne prit pas en compte non plus le rapprochement intentionnel du corps collé au sien.

"Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je veux un petit quelque chose en échange ! Ce n'est pas une information que j'ai le droit de certifier !

-D'accord."

Elle ne pensait plus aux conséquences. Elle n'avait que cette question en tête. Cette femme le connait-il mieux que moi ? Cela la hantait. Et elle supposait sans doute qu'en ayant la réponse du brun, elle s'approcherait un peu plus de la réponse à sa question.

"Oui."

Il avait prononcé ce mot sur un souffle. Souffle qui fut coupé lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de Mamori.

Fin

**Aaaaaaanhw ! Bon sang de bonsoir ! Mais il se prend pour qui celui-là ?! A souiller les lèvres de notre rousse ! Et c'est qui cette madame qui a créé un parfum pour notre Démon blond ? **

**Bon bon bon... Calmons-nous et évitons de la tuer ! Elle risque d'être (peut-être) importante pour notre histoire ? Mais quel rôle jouera t-elle ? Alliée ? Ou bien ... Ennemie ? Brisera t-elle des cœurs ? Ou alors, serait-elle l'élément déclencheur d'une réconciliation sentimentale ?**

**Suivez-moi au prochain chapitre pour le savoir ! *ouvre le pas à grandes enjambées***

**Et reviews chère lecteur ! :)**


	10. Désolation

**Bonjour le monde ! Je viens de voir que ce chapitre était assez court alors je me suis dit "Pourquoi attendre deux jours ?" Bien que cela n'amoindrit en rien son importance ! Alors voilà ! Un petit supplément !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

_Désolation

Mamori n'en revenait pas. Sakaki l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait vraiment fait, et dans une place publique en plus. En toute sincérité, ce baiser avait été infecte. Non pas que le brun s'y prenait mal mais... Mamori n'en voulait pas. Elle avait compris que ce geste ne pouvait être fait que par une seule et unique personne. Seulement dans ce cas là, elle l'accepterait. Et elle y prendrait goût.

Dés lors que le brun l'avait regardé d'un air amusé, la rousse lui avait franchement dit qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il recommence une chose pareille. Après avoir avoué ne pas être intéressée par lui et s'être excusée, elle était partie. Elle ne se souvenait déjà plus de la tête qu'il avait fait et de ce qu'il lui avait répliqué.

Elle était déjà dans d'autres pensées. Cette femme avait réellement fait ce parfum pour Hiruma ! Bien vite, Mamori était entrée dans la première parfumerie qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux rayons mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle cherchait.

Une vendeuse remarqua son embarras et vint à sa rencontre.

"Je peux vous aider madame ?

-Euh... Et bien, je pense vous être inutile. Je cherche un parfum dont je ne connais ni le nom ni la marque. Mais on dit qu'il a été fait pour Hiruma Yuichi, le quaterback.

-Bien sûr ! Nous venons d'avoir tout un arrivage ce matin. Vous le trouverez au fond du magasin. Et les testeurs seront à votre gauche."

Elle remercia la jeune fille et s'y rendit d'un pas rapide. L'emballage était d'un violet foncé assez attirant. L'imprimé était en italique et rappelait l'écriture à la Shakespeare. "Lovely Devil". Il y avait un modèle pour femme et un autre pour homme. Elle attrapa le premier testeur qu'elle trouva et s'en aspergea le poignée gauche. Elle attendit quelque seconde pour éviter de se prendre les particules trop odorantes. Hésitante, elle huma le senteur.

La première chose qui la tiqua fut cet effluve distinguée qui interpellerait n'importe qui. Elle renvoyait à un être de prestance et d'élégance. Ensuite, s'insinua dans ses narines un quelque chose qui la rendait perplexe. Cela exerçait en elle un grand intérêt qui l'obligea presque malgré elle à inspirer profondément une seconde fois. Vint alors un contraste violent qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Comme deux odeurs opposées qui sembleraient incompatibles. Mais, en fin de compte, elles se mettaient chacune en valeur. Et un brin de substance amère qui rendait le tout rude et désagréable. Mais on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'inspirer profondément dés que l'odeur nous parvenait.

Elle eut un rire silencieux avant de s'en aller. Quelle femme ! Elle devait au moins lui concéder cet exploit ! Ce parfum... c'était Hiruma tout craché.

Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre violemment et la laissa se refermer d'elle-même. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent à gros flot sur ses joues. Elle s'étouffa dans son coussin pour ne pas que ses voisines l'entendent.

Cette femme... qui était-elle pour lui ? Mamori était intimement persuadée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux deux. Il était impensable qu'il ne soit rien arrivé. Pour cerné aussi bien son caractère, elle devait être "spéciale" pour lui.

fin

**Je pense qu'elle va retomber en dépression la pauvre petite !**

**Allons bon, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à décrire le parfum ! C'était pas facile étant donné que je n'y connaissais rien ! J'espère avoir pu le décrire correctement...**

**Voilà voilà ! Sur ce, à demain ou après-demain ! (je vais peut-être avoir une autre coupure d'internet T.T )**

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre et revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeews !**


	11. Divulgation

_**Salutation le monde ! Enfin j'ai internet ! Yeaaaaah ! J'en aurais bavé avant de voir les barres du signal plein ! **_

_**Alors, je m'excuse bien bas pour les erreurs sur le prénom de Yoichi ! Faut dire, mon correcteur d'orthographe oublie son boulot quand il repasse sur les noms de mes personnages principaux ! Ah Ah !**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**_

_Divulgation

Jalouse à en mourir, Mamori n'en pouvait plus de s'imaginer scénario sur scénario, chacun étant pire que son prédécesseur. Si seulement elle pouvait savoir ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il lui semblait qu'avoir la réponse à cette question lui enlèverait tous les tracas qu'elle gardait en elle.

Mais cela paraissait impensable. Le demander à Hiruma serait inutile. Il ne prendrait même pas la peine de prendre en considération sa question. Ou il pourrait s'énerver. Après tout, elle n'avait absolument rien à faire dans sa vie privée.

Lassée, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du quartier K. Elle voulait penser à autre chose.

Elle s'avança à sa table et s'y assit lentement, tout en remontant les pans de sa jupe. Un léger soupire avant de remarquer la présence d'une certaine personne. Elle soupira une seconde fois.

"Que fais-tu ici, Hiruma-kun ? s'exaspéra t-elle.

-Ça se voit pas."

Il semblait concentré dans son activité. Ou juste voulait-il couper court à toute conversation. Mamori opta pour la seconde hypothèse. Elle voyait mal le blond être captivé par son bouquin "Comment apprivoiser un chimpanzé dés la naissance". Elle voulu tenter un second sujet mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

"Tu me surprends toujours autant fuckin'bouffeuse de choux, commença t-il, détaché. Je te voyais mal embrasser un mec dans les halles de mode remplit de monde. Comme quoi, je me trompais !

-Tu nous as vu ? s'étrangla t-elle. Je pensais qu'il y avait suffisamment de personne pour que l'on nous voit pas."

Elle était mortifiée mais dissimula tant bien que mal ses émotions. Hiruma les avait vu ! A ce moment-là, il l'avait vu embrasser un autre garçon. Elle se sentait si mal. Comme si elle avait été prise la main dans le sac lors d'une trahison. La rousse avait pleinement conscience du fait que rien ne la rattachait au blond. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se voir comme une vile traîtresse.

"Pourquoi pas ? T'es pas assez confiante pour te montrer aux autres ? Tu dois vraiment être chiante.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous ! Si j'avais su qu'il m'embrasserait, je l'aurais immédiatement arrêté ! Je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation avec lui.

-Tu te cherches des excuses, fuckin'bouffeuse de choux.

-C'est toi qui agit comme si tu en attendais !"

Elle avait rougi de colère. Ça l'agaçait. Le comportement d'Hiruma était très désagréable. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu de réaction plus significatif lorsqu'elle a dit qu'elle avait embrassé un autre garçon qui était en cause. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre quoi que ce soit de lui. Pourtant, il lui était impossible de s'en empêcher.

Elle en avait aussi marre de ses silences. Pourquoi se bornait-il à ne pas répondre ? Des fois, il ne se donnait même pas la peine de commenter ce qu'elle disait. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'aventurer plus loin sur le sujet ? Parce que c'était délicat ? Elle n'en savait rien et c'était pénible.

"Hiru...!

-Alors, il y a bien une personne avec qui tu aimerais vivre une telle relation ? Tu arriverai presque à me surprendre fuckin'bouffeuse de choux !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si surprenant."

Alors, il préférait changer de conversation.

"La studieuse et innocente fillette que tu es n'as rien à foutre dans une situation amoureuse, se moqua t-il plus froidement.

-Comment tu pourrais le savoir !? Je suis certaine d'être une excellente petite amie ! fit-elle, convaincue.

-Toutes les chances pour que ton couple soit foireux d'emblée.

-Et moi, je suis sûre du contraire ! rétorqua la rousse, plus fort."

Il laissa un court silence avant de chopper une tablette de chewing-gum pâle entre ses lèvres, fraîchement sortie de sa poche.

"Bon, je peux en conclure que tu ne vas pas être occupé à bécoter une saleté de punk, il se releva rapidement en glissant le bouquin dans sa poche arrière. Alors t'as le temps de venir a la gare T à 11 heure, demain.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ! Je ne te dois plus rien Hiruma-kun. N'utilise pas les gens à ta convenance.

-Je te conseille de ne pas me faire attendre."

Il venait de disparaître dans les derniers rayons de la bibliothèque.

fin

_**Voilà voilà ! Mes commentaires risquent de se faire court sur les prochains chapitres à poster ! J'en suis désolé, je sais comme vous aimez mes déblatérations sans queues ni tête !**_

_**D'ailleurs ! J'ai failli faire une bêtise monumentale (pourquoi ça n'étonne personne ?!) ! J'avais noté la mauvaise date pour ma rentré à l'université Ah ah ! J'ai failli débarqué demain à 8h aux portes de mon université... Ça aurait pu être comique mais gênant... Mais alors gênant gênant !**_

_**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Au plaisir de lire vos reviews !**_


	12. Incompréhension

_**Bonsoir ! J'ai décidé de poster un chapitre en plus ! Parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté ! (Et non, ce n'est pas pour aller plus vite et vous faire lire un passage que j'affectionne particulièrement ! )**_

_**Je dois avouer que je galère superbement pour trouver des noms de chapitres ! Oui, c'est la première fois que je le fais et c'est duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi je le faisais pas avant ! Pfiiiiiouuuuu !**_

_**Euuuh... J'ai peur... Je crois ne pas avoir donner de nom à ce chapitre ... *pleure et va récupérer son calepin à mauvaise idée***_

_**Ok d'accord ! C'est rien d'extraordinaire mais bon... Au moins, c'est pas vide ! . . . . Comment ça ? ça aurait été mieux vide ?! Espèce de sale & #$... ! ! ! ! ! **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

Incompréhension

Mamori se sentait obligé de s'y rendre. Elle ne voulait pas finir en mauvais terme avec lui. Mais cela la dérangeait beaucoup de passer une journée dehors : ses examens de mi-trimestre arrivaient bientôt !

Elle se préparait rapidement en enfilant une robe légère bleue et un gilet beige. Inconsciemment, elle espérait qu'il mette à nouveau sa casquette bleue de l'équipe de baseball japonais. Elle savait que c'était totalement enfantin mais... Ils seraient assortis.

Elle se rendit à la gare T, priant presque pour être en retard. Elle voulait le faire attendre un peu. Mais coup du sort, tous les moyens de transport qu'elle avait emprunté étaient à l'heure, voire même en avance. Elle soupira en se postant devant la grande horloge.

Elle le vit arriver de loin. Un léger pincement dans la poitrine loin d'être désagréable la fit rougir. Bon sang ! Ce qu'il était canon ! La casquette répondait à l'appel. Tout comme le jean foncé et le tee-shirt noir à manche courte qui formaient un duo d'enfer pour laisser entre-voir de temps en temps ses hanches et son bas-ventre.

"Bonjour Hiruma-kun, dit-elle doucement pour ne pas révéler son enthousiasme."

Quand elle vit qu'il ne voulait même pas prendre la peine de lui répondre, elle s'énerva un peu. Toute sa bonne humeur durement atteinte venait de s'envoler.

"Alors, tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ce qu'on fait ici ?!

-Suis moi."

Il semblerait qu'elle n'en saurait rien finalement. Saleté d'Hiruma !

Ils traversèrent une grande place avant que le blond ne s'aventure dans une allée plus étroite. Il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois épais et toqua quatre fois. Un homme d'âge mûr vint lui ouvrir.

"Attend-moi là.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu vas réellement laisser une jeune fille habillé en robe courte sur le pas de la porte, dans une ruelle sombre où tout semble à craindre ?! s'emporta la rousse en faisant mine de s'en aller."

Il lui choppa le bras et la fit rentrer à l'intérieur. Il la balança sans grande violence sur un des sièges qui se trouvait là. Et il disparu derrière une seconde porte.

Mamori se trouvait dans une salle d'attente, elle en était certaine. Mais malgré toutes ses observations minutieuses, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir ici. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi Hiruma lui avait demandé de venir avec lui si c'était juste pour l'attendre. Elle aurait aimé dire qu'il avait agi bêtement puisqu'elle n'était d'aucune utilité. Mais... Hiruma n'était pas idiot. Alors elle se contentait d'attendre.

Il était sorti trois quart d'heure plus tard. Il n'avait toujours rien dit et se contentait de suivre une seconde direction. La rousse en avait bien marre de ce silence. Et elle trouvait de plus en plus que sa présence n'avait aucune nécessité. Elle voulait rentrer réviser un peu.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un passage piéton.

"Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Hiruma-kun ?

-Qui te dit que je n'ai pas besoin de toi ?

-Absolument tout me prouve que tu aurais pu te charger de cette affaire seul.

-C'est vrai, admit-il avec nonchalance.

-Mais alors, pourquoi...!?"

Elle ne put continuer de parler car son attention fut reportée sur une certaine pub affichée sur un bus. C'était la pub pour le parfum "Lovely Devil". Aucun des deux n'auraient pu la rater. Le bus s'était arrêté juste devant eux.

"Je trouve qu'ils en font un peu trop, dit-il pour lui-même. Elle m'avait promis de ne pas se démener autant pourtant."

Après un court silence, elle finit par demander.

"Elle l'a réellement fait pour toi ce parfum?"

Elle connaissait la réponse. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui demander.

"Ouais..."

Cela lui fit mal. Elle sentit ses doigts se crisper sur sa robe mais elle n'en fit rien et continuait d'observer le blond.

"C'était en remerciement. J'avais refusé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me remercie pour un truc que j'avais pas encore fait. Mais tu connais les femmes, ricana t-il.

-Quel genre de relation vous entretenez au juste? Elle a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur toi. C'est une créatrice de parfum en plus, ce n'est pas du tout anodin ! Comment l'as-tu connu ?

-Hey fuckin'bouffeuse de choux, tu commences a te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

-Il y a de quoi se poser des questions, Hiruma-kun ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien dire ?

-Parce que je n'ai rien à te dire, cracha t-il directement, faisant en sorte d'être indiscutable."

Mamori agrippa plus violemment sa robe. Ce n'était plus de la peine qu'elle ressentait mais de la colère pure et simple. Elle savait qu'elle en demandait trop. Beaucoup trop. Mais c'était bien plus fort qu'elle.

"Tu sais très bien fouiner dans les affaires des autres Hiruma-kun. Tu ne te retiens pas d'aller jusqu'à dénicher les informations les plus grotesques sur les gens. Mais quand il s'agit de toi ! On ne peut même pas savoir à quoi tu penses ! Et encore moins quelque chose d'un peu plus délicat à aborder ! Tu ne t'ouvres jamais à personne, tu gardes tout pour toi ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ressentent les gens autour de toi quand tu persistes à refouler tous tes sentiments et à jouer les dures ?! Ne pourrais-tu pas pour une fois faire acte de bonne foi et te risquer à divulguer des secrets par acte de faiblesse ?! Tu es un homme comme les autres bon sang !"

Le silence s'installa et ils traversèrent la route.

fin

_**Ok ok ok ! C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus frustrant de s'arrêter là heiin ! *.* oui j'avoue... Je suis un peu sadique !**_

_**A dans deux jours ! Et on se donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**_

_**P.S : vous saviez qu'on n'écrivait pas accoups de cette façon mais comme ça = à-coups. **_

_**Ex: je le frappais par à-coups. **_

_**Ok, pas joyeux comme exemple mais vous avez compris ! Moi je trouve ça pas joli ! Je préférais accoups ! C'est triste qu'on ne puisse pas modeler la langue française à notre guise ! (Hum hum ! J'ai pas fait la blague heiiin ! "A ma guise !" Ah Ah Ah Ah !)  
**_

_**Ok je me casse et vous souhaite une agréable continuation sur le site ! Et review !**_

_**Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww !**_


	13. Aveu

_**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Il se fait un peu tard puisqu'il est presque 2h30 du matin ! Et je dois avouer être crevé mais je me dis que si je ne poste pas ce chapitre maintenant, je ne vais jamais le poster !**_

_**Je vais vous parler (écrire) très franchement, je suis morte de peur à l'idée de commencer l'université, dans quelques jours ! J'ai l'impression que je vais pas m'y faire XO**_

_**Mais bon, mon entourage se tue à m'expliquer que tout ira bien etc... que je suis une stressé de la vie ... BREF ! Je suis timide, y'a pas de mal à ça ! (pourquoi vous me regardez avec de gros yeux ? C'est pas parce que j'écris comme je pense que vous pensez que je parle avec facilité !? Faux ! )**_

_**Voilà voilà ! C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je vous présente la partie deux du chapitre douze de "Lovely Devil" !**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_Aveu

Mamori s'en voulait de s'être autant emportée. Et Hiruma qui n'avait absolument rien dit la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi en penser. Et lui d'ailleurs, qu'avait-il pensé ? Il devait trouvé qu'elle se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Le blond l'avait dit plus tôt. Et ses dires étaient maintenant confirmés.

Mamori devait avoir l'air bien misérable. Elle réagissait vraiment n'importe comment quand elle était avec lui. Elle n'avait aucun droit de lui en demander autant. Hiruma devait avoir un bien piètre avis d'elle.

Ils étaient rentrés dans un second cabinet où un vieil homme les accueilli. Il était à nouveau entré sans elle. Mamori avait le sentiment d'être mise à part. C'était bien douloureux. Ça lui prenait le ventre et lui crispait la gorge. Les larmes lui auraient coulé des yeux si elle avait été seule. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour valoir quelque chose à ses yeux. Elle se sentait si insignifiante et impuissante que s'en était insupportable.

Ils avaient fini par sortir et Hiruma semblait se diriger dans une direction dont il n'avait pas parlé à Mamori. Était-ce sa façon à lui de dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle ? Qu'elle devait partir ?

Il continuait à avancer d'une marche active vers un endroit imprécis. Elle se contentait de le suivre, abdiquant au fait qu'elle réfléchissait beaucoup trop. Ils étaient maintenant en parallèle au port, de l'autre côté de la rive. Les lampadaires s'allumaient doucement et se reflétaient sur les vagues légères qui s'éclataient sur les façades.

Mamori était subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait. Habituellement, elle ne se promenait pas aux environs des ports. Encore moins quand ceux-ci étaient illuminés par des lumières artificielles. Ses parents l'interdisant de sortir de nuit, elle n'avait que rarement contemplé un si sublime spectacle. Le décor aurait été parfait si Hiruma avait été son petit-ami. Même s'ils étaient restés totalement silencieux comme ils le sont maintenant. Elle était certaine de pouvoir sincèrement affirmer qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus romantique.

Hiruma s'arrêta ensuite. Planté devant Mamori, il resta longuement silencieux. Elle eut le temps de détailler son dos qui lui paraissait plus large que la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu le voir. Elle attendit patiemment la suite.

"Elle s'appelle Sonia. On s'est rencontré par hasard alors que je revenais d'une séance d'entrainement. Je sais qu'elle est créatrice de parfum depuis ses dix-sept ans et qu'elle a percé il y a de ça dix ans. Elle est mariée à un gars assez influent dans le domaine politique et elle a un sale gamin de un an. Elle a rapidement cerné mon caractère et m'a demandé un service."

Il s'arrêta soudain et trifouilla ses poches pour en sortir une boule de gum sans sucre.

"Ça nous arrive de nous voir quelques fois pour pouvoir se pencher sur son cas."

Elle était troublée et touchée.

Hiruma avait réellement un lien avec cette femme. Et un lien, de plus, très étrange. Quel était ce service ? Elle savait n'obtenir aucune information d'Hiruma. Si il ne le lui avait pas déjà dit, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune intention de le faire. Elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer ce que cela pouvait être. Que pourrait vouloir une femme d'age mûre et plutôt bien conservée, qui est de surcroit une créatrice de parfum en plein essor sur le marché, avec un marie diplomate et un garçon de un an ?

Elle était profondément heureuse que Hiruma ait osé lui parler. Elle sentait son cœur lentement chauffer et espérait qu'il se tourne enfin vers elle. Quelle expression pouvait-il avoir ? Laissera t-il encore un masque impassible sur son visage ? Ou alors une marque de faiblesse ressortira t-elle ? Elle voulait qu'il continu de parler. Elle voulait qu'il se dévoile davantage.

"Mais... Hiruma-kun, ne dois-tu pas focaliser toute ton attention sur le football américain ? demanda t-elle, doucement. Tu es en pleine coupe mondiale. Cela te prends déjà suffisamment de temps et d'énergie. Ne te surmène pas à vouloir tout faire seul.

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, fuckin'bouffeuse de choux ! Je sais déjà tout ça et j'ai réglé la question dés le début.

-Je comprend que tu veuilles être à la hauteur d'une promesse faite. Ce que je sais de toi me permet de savoir que tu es un homme droit et sérieux sur ces choses-là. Surtout qu'elle te force aussi la main en faisant toutes ces pubs avec son nouveau parfum "Lovely Devil". Mais tu dois penser à ton équipe ! Ils...

-Ne dis pas de choses inutiles, fuckin'bouffeuse de choux."

Sa voix était cassante. Elle la fit frémir.

"Tout ce que j'ai, je le consacre entièrement au football américain. Il est hors de question de ne serait-ce que penser à la défaite au stade où on en est. On doit simplement vaincre, peut-importe les cadavres que l'on devra abandonner derrière nous. "

Il se tourna de trois quart de son côté, certainement machinalement. Elle scrutait silencieusement ses yeux. Ce regard. Il avait le don de la rendre nerveuse. Le sérieux habillait parfaitement son homme.

"Le but est si proche que je ne peux que rester focalisé sur l'étape finale. Car une erreur de commise et c'est la fin. Là où il ne reste rien pour les perdants. Seulement des encouragements de fuckin'tarlouzes qui te conseillent de retenter ta chance la prochaine fois. Il est hors de question de passer par ça.

-Je continue à dire que tu te surmènes Hiruma-kun. Je ne suis pas bête au point de ne pas deviner que l'histoire de cette créatrice de parfum est compliquée, voire même dangereuse ! Tu ne dois pas..."

Elle s'arrêta de parler, tout simplement. Le silence et l'absence de réaction d'Hiruma la firent taire. Elle supposait alors instinctivement qu'elle ne devait pas s'avancer plus loin. Hiruma venait déjà de faire un exploit en lui parlant de choses aussi importantes. Elle ne devait pas se faire trop gourmande !

Mais, il était certain que c'était agréable d'entendre cet homme hors du commun se confier.

"Ne t'inquiète pas autant fuckin'bouffeuse de choux ! Garde tes attitudes de mère poule pour Sena ou qui tu veux. J'en veux pas.

-Mais, Hiruma-kun ! Penses-y plus sérieusement ! Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir les gravités que cela peut engendrer ! Tu n'es pas un surhumain !

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être fatigante ! râla t-il finalement en s'avançant sur la côte.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'y peux rien ! Je m'inquiète et je n'y peux rien ! Alors c'est à toi de faire en sorte que je ne m'inquiète plus inutilement !"

Elle avait fortement rougi. Hiruma ne s'était pas arrêté et avait continué son chemin tranquillement. Elle se demandait bien comment elle avait pu dire ça avec autant de facilité.

"Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je te mettrais en haut de la liste de mes numéros d'urgence."

La rousse avait largement souri, se retenant de rire. Devait-elle prendre ça comme un acte de bonne volonté ?

Ils avaient fini par se séparer sur le quai du métro de Mamori. Elle lui avait souhaité une bonne fin de soirée et était montée dans la rame. Il avait gardé sa casquette bleu sur sa tête tout le chemin du retour. Cela lui faisait des papillonnement dans le ventre quand elle pensait au fait que cela pouvait être considéré comme un rendez-vous romantique. Un rendez-vous avec Hiruma Yôichi, quaterback de l'équipe officielle du Japon.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un siège libre.

Finalement, Mamori se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait qu'encourager Hiruma avec de banales formules comme "Ne t'en fait pas, si c'est toi ça ira." Juste quelques bribes de paroles comme "Ne te surmène pas." et rien de plus.

Aussi, Hiruma avait osé se confier. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur. Juste un peu. Même légèrement. Et ce serait briser sa confiance que de lui faire part de ses sentiments à ce stade. Que de lui faire ressentir qu'il pourrait même y avoir un soupçon d'existence de sa profonde dépendance envers lui. Et ça, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Juste un peu, il lui avait donné une place. Elle avait représenté, pendant l'espace d'un instant, quelque chose pour lui. Elle ressentirait presque un espoir... de devenir une personne spéciale à son égard.

fin

**Au fait, je soutiens tous les élèves qui ont repris les cours dans la semaine ! **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, les vacances d'octobre vont venir plus vite que vous ne le pensez ! **

**(du moins c'est ce que je souhaite du plus profond de mon cœur alors que j'ai pas posé un pied dans le bahut ...)**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

_**Shaaooooooooooooooooooooooow ! ^^**_

**P.S : Merci Zweetoon pour tes corrections ! Je les ai suivi sauf pour le _c'était réviser_ et _c'était révisé_ ! Puisque ... Enfin, je saurais pas l'expliquer mais la correction aurait été fausse !**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais ajouter que bien que tes corrections m'aient été utiles, c'est le genre de travail qu'un béta reader est censé effectuer et je n'ai pas demander à en avoir ("bien que j'en ai besoin" est sans doute ce qu'on aimerait ajouter après mais je ne veux pas l'admettre XP)**

**Et donc, envoi-moi plutôt ces messages en Private Message (PM) voilà voilà ! Et commente aussi à l'occasion plutôt que de t'occuper de mes fautes grossières ! :)**


	14. Refus

**Bonjour ! Pfffuouaaaa ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu heiin !**

**Alors... Il est vrai que le fuseau horaire dans lequel je vis à quelques problèmes... Du coup, je finis tout le temps en retard ! Désolé !**

**En fait, c'est juste moi le problème...**

**Ok, arrêtons de déprimer ! C'est juste que dans quatre jours je vais être balancée dans la fausse aux lions et je suis tétanisée à cette idée ! (qui a dit que je n'étais pas une chochotte de première qualité ? Doublé d'une timide et d'une stressé ? )**

**Bref ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

_Refus

Mamori était réellement face à un dilemme. D'un coté, il semblait y avoir une lueur d'espoir. Hiruma lui avait finalement parlé. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune information concrète, elle trouvait que c'était un bon début. Ensuite, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de l'aimer. Il lui était impossible d'espérer que cet amour s'amenuise et encore moins qu'il disparaisse. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire.

Continuer de s'approcher pas à pas d'Hiruma. Devenir enfin quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Ou alors se contraindre à marquer une distance et continuer de l'aimer...

Elle s'installa devant sa table basse et re-regardait une vieille émission qui était repassée toute la semaine. Elle choppa ensuite un de ses bouquins pour commencer ses révisions.

Il était presque quatorze heures quand la porte sonna. Elle fut surprise puisqu'elle n'attendait personne. Elle prit quelques minutes pour mettre un gilet sur son débardeur trop court et alla ouvrir.

C'était Yuuki.

"Mamo-chan ! Tu en a mis du temps ! J'ai cru que tu allais me laisser à la porte !"

Elle n'attendit pas qu'on l'invite et s'installa sur le canapé.

"Tu sais le magazine pour lequel tu as posé. On dit que leur chiffre d'affaire à triplé avec ton apparition sur la première de couverture."

La rousse lui passa un paquet de gâteau qui fut rapidement entamé par sa voisine de pallier. Même la bouche pleine, elle continua de parler.

"Ils ne t'ont pas recontacté depuis ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils te demandent de bosser à nouveau avec eux tu sais ?

-Écoute, je n'ai aucune envie de me lancer dans une carrière de mannequin ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne veux que me concentrer sur mes études.

-Mais ils t'ont contacté ou pas ?

-Pas à ma connaissance.

-Et tu as vérifié tes mails ?"

Mamori attrapa vivement son ordinateur portable et vérifia sous les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle voulait régler ça au plus vite et passer à autre chose. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas s'impliquer davantage.

La page apparut lentement et deux mails n'avaient pas été lu. L'un des deux venait d'une agence. Mamori soupira.

"Non et non !

-Allez Mamo-chan ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air emballé ? C'est pourtant génial !

-Tu dois le savoir aussi bien que moi ! On dit souvent que le monde qui découle du domaine artistique n'est jamais dessiné à l'avance. Faire des petits jobs de temps en temps ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Mais j'ai peur que si leur demande se font insistante, je vais devoir subitement y renoncer. Cela les mettra dans l'embarras.

-Mais pourquoi tu ferais une chose pareille ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Je refuse de me laisser aller dans une voie, aux dépend de mes études, qui ne me garanti aucun avenir fixe."

Elle se voulait indiscutable et son amie ne continua pas sur le sujet. Mais elle montra néanmoins son mécontentement et ajouta que c'était idiot de passer à côté d'une chance pareille.

"A ne rien tenter, on a jamais rien Mamo-chan."

fin

**Je crois que j'adore cette Yuuki *.* et ça ne va qu'au mieux en ce qui la concerne ^^ (est-ce que c'est français cette phrase ?)**

**Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à vous raconter sur ma vie... (incroyable n'est-ce pas ?)**

**Ah si ! C'est la fête de l'humanité ce week-end ! J'ai hâte !**

**Sur ce, laissez-moi des commentaires s'il vous plait et n'oubliez pas notre rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

**Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooooooooow ! **

**P.S : reviews reviews reviews !**


	15. Malaise

**Re ! Finalement, j'en ai conclu que j'allais ajouter un chapitre de plus ! Ça ne fait de mal à personne après tout ! Du coup, bah ...**

**Bonne lecture**

_Malaise

Mamori venait de s'installer dans le bus. Ses camarades semblaient déjà prêt pour le départ. Elle ne savait pas trop si ça avait été une bonne idée de s'inscrire pour le voyage scolaire. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu Hiruma et à vrai dire, elle s'inquiétait énormément pour lui. La semaine prochaine, il aurait un match très important contre une équipe qui était un des favoris. Et deux jours avant, contre une équipe connue pour faire des **sacks*** très violents. De plus, il y avait toujours le service qu'il devait à Sonia. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tourmenté !

Le bus démarra et entama une longue traversé du Japon.

Il était près de vingt-deux heures lorsque le téléphone de Mamori sonna. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le nom, à moitié endormie. C'était un appel masqué alors elle raccrocha. Mais la sonnerie se faisait persistante. Elle finit par appuyer sur le bouton vert.

"Allo ? Anezaki Mamori à l'appareil.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous déranger, fit une voix forte mais dont les émotions étaient audibles. Mais vous êtes le seul numéros auquel est rattaché un nom sur son téléphone alors j'ai pensé que je devais vous appeler et...

-Excusez-moi mais je ne comprend pas bien où vous voulez en venir."

Mamori s'adossa plus correctement dans son siège pour ce concentrer sur ce qui lui était dit. Le sommeil l'empêchait de réfléchir efficacement.

"C'est à propos de Hiruma. Il va très mal. Vous devez absolument aller le voir !"

Mamori eut simplement le temps d'entendre l'adresse avant que son interlocuteur ne raccroche subitement. Sous la panique profonde que lui avait éveillé cette information, elle demanda au chauffeur du car de s'arrêter. Elle descendit ensuite, juste son sac à dos sur l'épaule et sa valise à roulette à la main.

Le hasard fit en sorte qu'elle atterrisse dans une petite ville dans laquelle la gare ne se trouvait qu'à vingt minute à pied. Les pensées perdues dans l'angoisse, elle arriva sur le quai de la gare sans bien savoir comment. Le train partait à minuit.

Arrivée à la périphérie de la capitale, elle cherchait activement le nom de l'hôtel qui se répétait en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'elle était descendue du car. Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'enseigne apparut face à elle. Quelque peu soulagée, elle se posta à l'accueil.

Elle venait de toquer à plusieurs reprise mais personne n'était venue lui ouvrir. Devait-elle attendre encore un peu ? Ou vérifier à l'accueil s'il ne s'était pas trompé de chambre ? Elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire, la panique ayant grandement affectée ses capacités intellectuelles. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu choisir, la porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir sombre.

Il semblerait qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Elle s'autorisa à entrer, incertaine.

Le couloir déboucha sur une salle plus large qui ressemblait à un salon doté d'une cuisine ouverte. Une porte se trouvait sur sa gauche et une autre à sa droite. Elle opta pour celle de gauche. Elle tira la poignée et découvrit un lit. Certainement un king size.

"C'est vide ou quoi ? pensa t-elle, impatiente."

Mais où était donc Hiruma ?

Elle allait sortir de la chambre lorsque quelque chose bougea dans le lit. Elle s'en approcha et découvrit une touffe blonde. Elle rougit malgré elle et se sentit soulagé de façon injustifiée. Peut-être s'attendait-elle à ce qu'il soit à l'hôpital après le coup de fil mystérieux. Et que le voir dans un hôtel, lassement installé dans son lit, la réconfortait.

"Qui c'est ? fit une voix rauque d'agacement.

-C'est moi, Mamo..."

La silhouette se mouva et se glissa hors du lit. Le garçon face à elle lui offrit son regard le plus froid.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là , fuckin'bouffeuse de choux ?

-Excuse-moi de te déranger surtout ! Mais je viens de faire la moitié du pays en train et je suis épuisée Hiruma-kun ! Avant de me demander quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais que tu me dises d'abord comment toi tu vas !"

Le ton irrité que la rousse venait de prendre surpris légèrement le blond. Ou alors était-ce l'information qu'elle venait de donner ?

"Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je vais très bien alors barre-toi."

Il s'était lourdement rassit dans son lit. Mamori n'en était pas sûre mais il paraissait pâle. Sans crier gare, elle alluma la lampe de chevet. Cela lui valu un grognement du garçon et un hoquet de surprise de sa part. Deux semaines. C'était le temps durant lequel ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Et voilà l'état dans lequel il se retrouvait. Son teint était blanchâtre, les joues creusés révélaient une mauvaise alimentation et de larges cernes en disait long sur son temps de sommeil.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé !? s'époumona t-elle.

-Arrête de crier."

Il semblait à bout de force. Et Mamori allait pleinement l'user à son avantage. Peut importe ce qu'il en dirait, elle ne pouvait rester là à ne rien faire !

Elle le bouscula dans son lit en vérifiant sa température au passage. Son corps était brûlant ! Elle n'écoutait pas ses insultes incessantes et fourra sa main dans son sac. Elle en tira un paquet de dolipran. Ensuite, elle se rendit à la cuisine et prit un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau avant de revenir dans la chambre.

"Si tu ne le prends pas, je te forcerais !"

Hiruma lui afficha un léger sourire.

"Comme si tu le pouvais, se moqua t-il."

Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'il saisit le verre et le comprimé. Elle soupira de soulagement, s'attendant à une longue guerre contre lui. Elle entreprit par la suite de mouiller une petite serviette et d'apporter au pied du lit une bassine d'eau. Elle nettoya la sueur sur son torse et posa le tissu humidifié sur son front.

Elle le veilla toute la nuit, l'observant tout d'abord lutter contre le sommeil. Elle ne comprit pas bien pourquoi il refusait de dormir. Était-ce sa présence qui le gênait ? Mais s'il ne voulait pas dormir, elle pouvait se permettre de lui parler.

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas te surmener Hiruma-kun. Je comprend que tu veuilles toujours prévoir toutes les issues auquel le match peut être confronté mais... Tu n'avais pas à te mettre dans un tel état !"

Elle se retenait de parler trop fort mais cela la dépassait. Elle se sentait affreusement inutile et impuissante. Quand est-ce que ces paroles l'atteindront ? Quand daignera t-il l'écouter ?

"Tu m'avais dit que tu allais faire attention à toi, reprit-elle plus faiblement.

-Ça n'a pas marché.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Quand on est sorti en ville la dernière fois. Je faisais une recherche pour un espace sportif. J'avais l'intention d'organiser un camp d'entrainement. Je comptais y passer les deux dernières semaines avec l'équipe. Mais cette saleté de vieux schnock a annulé le week-end juste avant."

Mamori ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce gars-là avait dû le regretter amèrement par la suite. Goûter à la colère du fils de Satan devait être une chose bien terrible.

"Tu penses que vous n'êtes pas prêt ? Parce que vous n'avez pas pu suivre ton plan à la lettre ? Que vous n'avez pas pu vous rendre à ce camp d'entrainement... C'est à cause de ça ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es épuisé à ce point ? Pour tenter de compenser avec de nouvelles tactiques ? Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Tu penses vraiment que ça aura un impacte bénéfique de te mettre dans cet état-là ? C'est sûr qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de toi, le quaterback, au summum de sa forme le jour J ! ironisa t-elle. C'est certain que tu peux te permettre de t'épuiser avant le match !

-J'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises pour le savoir, répliqua t-il sèchement.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai !

-La défaite signifie la fin. Si je peux m'assurer une victoire en finissant dans cet état-là, j'achète. Alors arrête de m'emmerder et laisse moi tranquille.

-Ce n'est pas en t'exténuant et en te rendant inutile pendant le match que tu vas arriver a quelque chose Hiruma-kun. S'il te plait. Repose-toi."

Il n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de fermer les yeux. Un long moment passa où Mamori sentait son sommeil perturbé. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il dormait réellement mais elle était certaine que même en position de repos, il ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Presque malgré elle, elle glissa lentement ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée et caressa avec douceur les mèches rebelles. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle avait passé de cette manière. La seule certitude était qu'elle s'était endormie sur l'épaule du blond.

fin

_**sacks*** : « plaqué » ; est un terme employé au foot us. Lorsque le quaterback se fait plaquer avec le ballon derrière sa zone d'avantage._

**Je fais parti de cette catégorie de personne qui refuse de boire de l'aspirine et prends du dolipran à la place ! Voilà**

**Bon, je suis sincèrement désolé pour les fautes ! Je sais qu'il y en a mais je ne les trouve tout simplement pas ! (à force de lire et relire mes chapitres pour savoir si c'est bien en français que j'écris et si quelques étranges mots à l'existence douteuse ne se sont pas installés dans mes lignes !)**

**Voilà ! C'est vraiment tout pour aujourd'hui du coup ! J'attend vos commentaires et impressions avec impatience ! Je reste malgré tout super hyper stressé pour cette fiic ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur... que ça ne plaise pas ! (bon sang ! je l'ai avoué !)**

**Ok ! sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente continuation sur le site et vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Ne soyez pas en retard ! Ah ah !**


	16. Argument

**Bonjour bonjour ! Quelle belle journée printanière n'est-ce pas ? Et quelle magnifique symphonie de la part des oiseaux ! Mais qu'est-ce ? Un rouge-gorge ? Ou alors un moineau ? ...**

**Ok ok, j'arrête mes conneries et m'excuse de tout mon long ! Pardon pardon pardon ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! (b'heiin voyons ! Et c'est la faute à qui ? au Pape peut-être !?)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai parfaitement conscience de la lenteur du postage de mes chapitres depuis quelques temps... Disons que c'est pour alimenter le suspens ^^**

**Breeeef ! Plus le temps de faire de long commentaire, il faut que je poste autre chose et que je me mette à mes devoirs ! Au fait, qui est-ce qui a dit que la première année de l'université est la plus "light", la plus "cool" ? Je le défis de venir me voir ! Je vais lui faire une tête au carré ! Ensuite l'envoyer voir le pervers qui a sodomisé Naruto dans ma fiic _Bisho Transfert_ ! ("C'est sûr qu'il va venir maintenant qu'il sait ce qui l'attend... idiote !")**

**Finalement, ça ne me défoulera pas le moins du monde, je suis d'une nature inoffensive...**

**"Dit celle qui écrit des scènes perverses à toutes ses fiics et qui prend un plaisir sadique à mal mener les personnages !" En effet...**

**Sur ce : Bonne lecture !**

_Argument

La rousse fut réveillée par une sonnerie incessante de téléphone. Elle avait horreur de se faire réveiller par la sonnerie d'un téléphone, encore plus quand ce n'était pas le sien. Mais alors à qui était-il ?

Elle s'adossa à ce qu'elle trouva et passa sa main fraiche sur son visage. Elle se remémora enfin la veille et fut surprise de ne pas trouver Hiruma dans son lit. Elle se releva et rejoint le salon. A son plus grand damne, le blond tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

"Il me semblait pourtant avoir dit que tu devais te reposer.

-Et tu me conseilles de rester les bras croisés à attendre que le temps passe ?"

Elle ne dit rien et fit une toilette rapide avant de se changer. A la vitesse de la lumière, elle était fin prête et se posta devant Hiruma. Elle fit claquer l'ordinateur sous le regard sévère du blond.

"Interdiction de travailler aujourd'hui ! Tu viens avec moi, on va manger quelque chose dehors !"

A son plus grand étonnement, il ne râla pas et se changea. Elle hypothétisa rapidement qu'il devait bien sentir qu'elle n'en démordrait. La seule façon de s'en débarrasser, c'était de le faire.

Ils se rendirent au premier café qu'ils croisaient. Mamori s'installa en face de lui et ils prirent commande.

"Tu es bonnes pour donner des conseils aux autre mais t'as l'air d'en avoir besoin aussi fuckin'bouffeuse de choux. Quelque chose te prend la tête ?

-J'ai l'air tourmenté ?

-Je te poserais la question ou sinon ?"

Elle se tut un instant.

"Suite au shooting photo où tu m'as forcé à aller, j'ai reçu une proposition. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'y répondre.

-Quel genre ?

-Jouer au modèle pour la section mode du magazine dans lequel je suis déjà apparue.

-Pourquoi pas ? T'aurais un boulot au moins.

-Je ne peux pas m'engager dans un domaine qui pourrait me prendre trop de temps. Je veux faire passer mes études avant toutes choses !"

On les servit à ce moment-là et Mamori agrippa rapidement un choux à la crème. Elle mordit à pleine dent dedans.

Le déjeuné prit, ils sortirent du café et se mirent à marcher.

"Et où tu m'emmène comme ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien Hiruma-kun. Marcher sans penser à où on va est très reposant.

-J'espère que tu te fous de moi ! Tu m'as vraiment sortit juste pour me faire perdre mon temps. Je rentre et je bosse. La comédie est finie fuckin'bouffeuse de choux !

-Oh que non ! elle le rattrapa par la manche. Tu m'as fait le coup la dernière fois ! Moi aussi je devais réviser pour mes examens de mi-trimestre et pourtant, j'étais là ! Alors maintenant ça suffit Hiruma-kun !

-Tu te prends pour quoi ? Ma mère ? Lâche-moi."

Elle mit plus de force sur son emprise car elle savait que dés qu'Hiruma aurait décidé de la faire lâcher réellement, elle ne tiendrait pas même une seule seconde. Elle se savait incapable de le retenir. Et alors que Mamori allait tenter de le convaincre avec des arguments plus fort, on l'a coupa net. Une jeune fille portant une casquette blanche l'interpella.

"Je suis désolé de vous déranger, dit-elle en se courbant. Mais auriez-vous un peu de temps à m'accorder ?"

Mamori qui était la seule visée observa quelques secondes Hiruma. Quand elle sentit qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas, elle porta toute son attention à la requête.

"Nous cherchons des figurants pour une courte scène. Voudriez-vous participer ? Il y a quelques chèques cadeaux offert dés la fin du tournage."

Décidément, elle était poursuivie ! Elle fit mine d'y réfléchir mais au fond d'elle, elle avait déjà accepté.

Trois bonnes heures plus tard, la rousse courrait à travers la foule qui s'était réunie pour voir les acteurs principaux. Après tout, elle n'en avait pas conscience mais c'était une série très côté au sein du jeune public. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mamori courait. Elle cherchait rapidement du regard, à droite puis à gauche, une silhouette familière.

"Quelle idiote ! Bien sûr qu'il ne m'a pas attendu."

Elle reprit son souffle et retourna sur ses pas, déçu.

"Merci pour ton travail, comme on dit."

Elle fit volt-face bien trop subitement.

"Hi... Hiruma-kun ? Tu n'es pas parti ?"

Elle regardait le blond lui tendre une canette sans comprendre. Elle n'y croyait pas. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas y croire, de peur de se faire des films.

"Tu la prends ou je la jette ?"

Elle finit par la prendre et en bu quelques gorgés avant de le lui rendre.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ?

-Une certaine personne m'a dit de ne pas bosser.

-Mais... Tu es resté tout ce temps à ne rien faire ?

-Pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper."

Ils avaient fini par rejoindre la route principale.

"Pardon... de t'avoir fait attendre.

-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas de bonté de cœur ! ricana t-il sombrement."

Elle s'y attendait. Et voilà qu'elle lui devait un autre service ! Mais ce n'était pas plus mal.

Elle s'engagea dans la bouche de métro lorsqu'il l'arrêta.

"Après ce que j'ai vu, je peux juste te dire que tu serais vraiment idiote de ne pas profiter de l'opportunité qui se présente à toi. Même si tu tentes et qu'après tu veux arrêter, tu pourras toujours. Mais bon, ça regarde que toi pour la décision finale."

fin

**Merci de me lire et toutes les politesses finales etc etc... ! **

**Revieeews pleaase et RDV au prochain chapitre !**

**"Je vous avais dit que j'étais pressée !"**


	17. Découverte

**Bonsoir cher lecteur ! Je ne rappelle pas les dates de postages que j'avais précédemment évoqué étant donné que je n'y accorde plus aucune importance ! Je poste dès que je le peux !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et vous retrouve en fin de chapitre.**

_Découverte

Le fait que ce soit Hiruma qui le lui dise, cela fit réfléchir plus profondément Mamori. Il n'avait pas tord quand il disait qu'elle pouvait arrêter à tout moment. On ne saurait la forcer à faire une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Même si cela pouvait être difficile de sortir de ce domaine lorsqu'on y entrait. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour exclure cette possibilité.

Elle était en train de se rendre à sa bibliothèque tout en continuant son fil de pensée. Et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se sentait convaincu que ça ne pouvait être une mauvaise expérience.

Passée le coin de rue, elle parvenait d'ores et déjà à identifier le panneau devant lequel elle passait presque cinq fois par semaine. Voire même plus selon la date des examens. Elle allait s'engager sur le chemin de pierre quand quelqu'un l'arrêta brusquement. Elle fit volt-face pour découvrir l'identité de la personne. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Du moins, c'était la première impression qu'elle eut.

"Oh ! Pardon ! Je vous ai fait peur ?"

Un homme de la trentaine, plutôt bien entretenu, venait de l'aborder.

"Je suis pressée, fit-elle en tentant de partir.

-Ah non ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Euh... En fait, depuis quelque temps, j'ai un truc vraiment lourd qui me pèse sur la conscience."

Il semblait incertain dans ses mots et très confus. C'était sûr, il n'avait rien d'un voyou ou d'un gros méchant. Mais Mamori ne voulait pas en juger par elle-même.

"Si vous voulez parler à quelqu'un, il y a des psychologues dans la ruelle en parallèle à celle-ci.

-Non non ! Vous ne m'écoutez pas. Laissez-moi... Euh... Je..."

Il grogna subitement, comme lassé de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer. La rousse ne dit rien pendant un instant. Elle voulait finalement bien entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, mais qu'il le dise vite !

"Il y a de ça... Euh... pas mal de temps en fait. Je... Y'avait un gars assez louche qui est venu me voir. Je bosse en face et... Je dois dire que vous êtes assez jolie alors..."

Mamori fit mine de s'en aller.

"Non non ! Attendez ! il la retint par le bras. Euh... En fait, il m'a demandé si je vous connaissais et... Je lui ai dit que non hein ! Mais comme je vous voyais passer presque chaque jour devant ma boutique. Euh... Je lui ai dit que vous veniez tout le temps à la bibliothèque. Celle-ci."

Il la montrait du doigt avec beaucoup de maladresse. Mamori perdait patience. Il ne parvenait pas à aller au bout de ce qu'il voulait dire et c'était agaçant. Surtout qu'il avouait presque avoir dit à une sorte de poursuiveur où elle passait la plus grande partie de son temps.

"Et comme vous allez aussi au starbuck, je..."

Elle lui lança un regard furibond qu'il ne put soutenir.

"Je... Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Je... Pardon... J'aurais peut-être dû vous le dire avant mais... Mais il a dit qu'il ferait fermer ma boutique ! Il m'a menacé et... Pardon..."

Elle était dans de beaux draps, la Anezaki Mamori ! Voilà qu'elle était poursuivie par un mec loufoque ! Mais c'était tout de même étrange. Ce type-là semblait dire qu'il avait donné ces informations il y a pas mal de temps. Pourtant, personne ne semblait l'avoir traqué. Ou bien il était incroyablement discret.

"N'auriez-vous pas un visage ou un nom à me donner ?"

Le gars se mit à réfléchir intensément, comme si cela datait d'il y a dix ans.

"Ah ! Oui ! Euh... Il avait un chapeau ! Non non ! Un bonnet bleu ! Ou alors c'était... peut-être une casquette !"

Elle se dit que c'était sans doute la pire information qu'elle avait pu avoir. Après tout, un vêtement, tout le monde pouvait en changer !

Elle remercia poliment l'homme en lui assurant qu'elle ne lui en garderait pas rancune. Après tout, il semblait mal à l'aise et très soucieux de ce qu'il avait fait.

Elle ne prit pas le chemin de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le parc derrière le starbuck coffe. Elle s'assit à un banc et scruta les environs discrètement. Évidemment, aucun gaillard bizarre à l'horizon. Mamori n'était pas vraiment habituée à ce qu'on la prenne en filature ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi des gens faisait ça d'ailleurs.

Mais qui était son poursuivant ? Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ? C'était bien peu probable ! Elle ne savait personne de son entourage capable de faire ça ! Ou alors, elle avait mal jugé la personne en question. Surtout que cette personne avait menacé le pauvre marchand ! Il devait être vraiment barré pour aller jusque là ! Et cette casquette bleue... Que pouvait-elle faire d'une telle information ?

Soudain, une idée semblait germer dans les pensées de la rousse. Une idée étrange qui n'avait aucune forme pour l'instant. Et elle allait devoir attendre encore un peu pour qu'elle finisse par éclore. Une tête familière venait de passer devant elle, captant son attention.

Elle se leva tout d'abord incertaine mais fini par accoster le brun. Il se retourna, surpris. Et quand il vit que c'était la rousse, il semblait pâlir.

"Pardon de t'avoir surprise. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Non c'est rien ! Mais je suis pressé là donc...

-Ah. Alors on pourrait se parler quand tu auras un moment de libre ? Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas très fière de la façon dont notre rendez-vous a fini.

-Hors de question ! Jamais !"

Mamori ne tenta qu'à peine de cacher son grand étonnement. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction.

"Écoute ! Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir été emballée par notre sortie et de t'avoir sèchement avoué ne pas être intéressée par toi. Mais c'est pas une façon de réagir !

-Je... C'est que... Je dois plus t'approcher tu comprends ? balbutia Sakaki.

-Non... Pas vraiment non. Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? fit brutalement la rousse qui commençait à s'énerver.

-On m'a interdit de t'approcher à moins de cinq cent mètre !

-Tu plaisantes !? Qui t'as dit un truc pareil ?

-Je... J'ai pas le droit de te le dire ! Mais s'il l'apprend, je suis fini alors laisse-moi partir s'il te plait !"

Il essaya une course rapide dans la direction opposé à celle de Mamori mais elle le vit venir. Elle l'empêcha de bouger en lui agrippant le bras.

"Donne-moi juste un indice. Est-ce que je le connais ?

-Ce serait pas surprenant ! Tout le monde le connait ! Et tu peux être sûr que c'est un salopard pire que ce qu'on peut en penser !

-Je ne te suis pas. Il va falloir que tu sois plus clair !

-C'est ce satané démon quaterback bon sang ! Maintenant lâche-moi !"

Il l'avait poussé plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La rousse en tomba à la renverse sur les fesses. Le brun, tout d'abord surpris, eut un mouvement vers elle. Mais il se ravisa et s'en alla tout simplement.

Elle était bien plus interloquée par l'information qu'on venait de lui donner que par la douleur saillante qui lui pulsait au derrière. Mais pourquoi Diable Hiruma aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui l'aurait poussé à interdire le brun de la voir.

La rousse se releva difficilement et prit le chemin de la résidence étudiante.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans le bâtiment, une voix qu'elle connaissait plus que bien l'interpella.

"Mamoooooo-chaaaaaaaan~ !"

Elle se retourna lassement, étonnant son interlocutrice.

"Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est pas la grande forme !"

La jeune fille la rejoignit en haut des escaliers et elles montèrent ensemble au deuxième étage. Là où se trouvaient leurs chambres.

"Pas grand chose je suppose. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir je crois..."

Mamori s'était postée devant sa porte et cherchait ses clefs. Pendant ce temps, Yuuki l'observa méticuleusement. Elle finit par découvrir une large tâche sur les fesses de la rousse.

"Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

A peine dit, elle tira Mamori dans sa chambre, s'invitant comme à son habitude.

"Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé Mamo-chan !"

Bien que très peu emballé, elle finit par lui raconter sa journée. Et lorsqu'elle eut fini, une sensation bizarre la rendit muette pendant quelques instants. Son amie honora ce silence.

"J'ai peur de comprendre quelque chose d'assez étrange, débuta t-elle incertaine. En réalité, je..."

Mamori avait une idée en tête. Elle avait enfin germé mais... il n'y avait aucun but à cela. Elle ne comprenait pas. Comme des ingrédients qu'on lui aurait donné sans qu'elle sache quoi faire avec. Cet homme lui avait parlé de quelqu'un qui cherchait des informations sur elle. Il savait notamment qu'elle se rendait souvent à la bibliothèque et au Starbuck du coin. Il portait aussi une casquette bleue... et il avait eu les tripes de le menacer d'une manière convaincante.

Il lui semblait reconnaitre l'identité du malfrat. Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi voudrait-il des informations sur elle ?! Pourquoi Hiruma prendrait la peine d'aller jusque là ?

"Mamo-chan ? appela t-elle doucement.

-Je suis complétement perdue... J'ai l'impression que je ne comprendrais jamais comment il fonctionne..."

Elle semblait désemparé. Elle se refusait d'imaginer quoi que ce soit à cet instant. Elle sentait déjà un début d'espoir infondé s'immiscer en elle.

"Tu devrais essayer de voir les choses objectivement Mamo-chan ! A force de te convaincre de certaines choses, tu risques d'en laisser passer d'autre qui sont importantes... non ?"

Elle embrassa tendrement la rousse sur le front en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Et elle s'en alla.

Était-ce réellement Hiruma ? Avait-il vraiment demandé des renseignements sur elle ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle l'avait rencontré au Starbuck... Et ensuite à la bibliothèque. Mais pourquoi avait-il interdit le brun de l'approcher ?

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

fin

**Je crois qu'elle est bête... *chuchotement***

**Bon ! Voilà ! Je dois dire que je suis super occupé avec plein de truc à faire ! Du coup, je galère à poster des chapitres ! Navré ! **

**Sur ce, je vous dit : " Review et Shaoooooow les gens ! "**


	18. Confrontation

**Salutsalut ! Je sais que ça fait pas trop longtemps que j'ai posté un chapitre mais je dois avouer ne plus me soucier de ça ! **

**A partir de maintenant, du moment que 24h est passé, et que j'y pense, je posterais un chapitre. Parce qu'avec les horaires que je me tape, c'est difficile d'être régulière ! C'est pourquoi, il se peux que certains chapitres aient des publications plus ou moins proche...**

**(Je ne suis pas allée en anglais depuis le début de la rentré... et plus je repousse l'heure fatidique, et moins j'ai envie d'y aller... Dilemme)**

**Sur ce: Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre !**

_Confrontation

Mamori n'avait plus vu Hiruma depuis une bonne semaine. Elle se doutait qu'il devait être surchargé par les matchs qui allaient bientôt avoir lieu. Il avait déjà affronté l'équipe connu pour ses sacks violents et l'équipe qui était parmi les favoris. Les japonais avaient évidement gagné mais l'écart de point avait été bien moins évident qu'à l'accoutumé. Cela avait fait beaucoup de bruit à la télévision et au journal. Mais la victoire en poche, ils n'avaient osé rien dire de négatif.

La rousse avait rigolé bien fort lors d'une émission nocturne. Le présentateur avait eu un tracas visible lorsqu'il avait demandé à Hiruma pourquoi il avait eu autant de mal avec ses précédents matchs. Un long silence pesant s'était installé.

Mamori venait de sortir d'un énième magasin. Il lui fallait une robe de soirée. Le démon blond n'avait donné absolument aucune information. Mais elle avait fortement ressenti qu'il lui en fallait une pour le "petit" service qu'elle lui devait.

Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans une autre boutique de luxe. Pourtant, la totalité de son attention fut reportée sur une petite boulangerie à l'enseigne coquette. Les choux à la crème présentés dans la vitrine lui donnèrent l'eau à la bouche !

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, l'intérieur était très spacieux et luxueux. Le prix lui rappelait qu'elle était dans un des quartiers riches de la ville. Elle attrapa sa commande et s'installa au fond de la salle. Bien qu'il n'y avait que peu de monde, Mamori préférait ne pas faire un spectacle de son adoration des choux à la crème.

Elle venait de commander une autre demi-douzaine de choux. S'attendant à voir le serveur venir à elle, elle n'aurait pu exprimer sa profonde stupéfaction lorsque ce fut une autre personne qui se tenait là, devant elle. Machinalement, elle se releva. Mais rapidement, sa jalousie et sa colère refirent surface. Sonia.

"Je ne me trompe pas n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes bien Mamori, fit-elle hautaine."

Sans doute était-ce par habitude. Mais ses intonations sonnaient glaciales.

"Oui, c'est moi.

-Vous ne m'invitez pas à m'asseoir ?"

La politesse l'aurait exigé. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien et se posa à nouveau dans son siège. La femme au long cheveux noir face à elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps une réponse. Elle s'assit quand même.

"Je crois deviner que vous ne me portez pas dans votre cœur. Y a t-il une raison particulière à cela ?

-Vous n'êtes pas directement en cause.

-Je peux espérer avoir une réponse ?

-J'en suis désolé mais non."

La femme ricana étroitement. Cela fit frissonner Mamori.

"Pardon pardon ! Je ne devrais pas demander une chose pareille alors que nous ne nous connaissons pas ! C'était une erreur de ma part !

-Je peux vous demander ce que vous me voulez ?

-Oh ! Je voulais simplement savoir qui était cette fameuse Mamori !

-Fameuse ?

-Je ne voudrais pas te faire de faux espoirs en disant que Hiruma m'a parlé de toi..."

La rousse dégluti fortement et dirigea toute son attention sur cette femme.

"... mais je dois avouer que cela m'a surprise de découvrir ton numéro en première ligne sur sa liste d'urgence.

-Vous êtes celle qui m'a contacté à ce moment-là ? Lorsque Hiruma allait mal ?

-Oui, c'était bien moi !

-Et que voulez-vous dire par "faux espoirs" ?"

En réalité, elle aurait voulu garder cette question pour elle. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle devait lui demander.

"Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie ma chère ! Je vois les choses quand elle se présente devant moi ! Sous quelle forme que ce soit ! Et je n'ai sans doute par tord lorsque j'affirme que tu as des sentiments pour ce garçon ! "

Mamori s'étouffa avec son choux et failli tout recracher sur la table. Heureusement, elle parvint à se reprendre. Elle évita même de balancer sur la femme tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa main. Cette dernière riait à gorge déployé !

"Vous vous trompez ! tenta t-elle vainement.

-Oh que non ! Et tu le sais très bien ! elle avait finit par se calmer. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne lui dirais rien."

Le serveur apporta la commande de Mamori et prit celle de Sonia.

"Et donc, je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas venue juste pour me dire ça ?

-Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, si. Je voulais aussi voir quelle genre de femme tu es.

-Et ? Ce que vous voyez vous satisfait ? dit-elle froidement.

-Je dois avouer être vraiment intéressée !"

Très sincèrement, elle ne comprit pas du tout le sens de ce "intéressé". Et elle ne voulait pas lui demander. Agacé d'être la seule à qui on soutirait des informations, elle demanda sèchement :

"Qui êtes-vous pour lui ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui nous attache l'un à l'autre ?"

La mot "attache" mit en ébullition la rousse. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce mot quand c'était de leur relation qu'il s'agissait. Mais elle savait parfaitement que Sonia en avait conscience et qu'elle le faisait exprès.

"J'ai juste entendu dire qu'il voulait vous rendre service.

-Le fait même que tu saches ça est assez révélateur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

-Rien que tu n'aies à savoir."

fin

**J'ai pas l'impression qu'elles s'apprécient ses deux-là ! Ce serait même tout le contraire ^.^**

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus pour le coup. Et mes devoirs qui m'attendent me laissent d'autant plus sans voix... **

**Sur ce : Bonne fin de journée et on se donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. N'oubliez pas de laisser une reviews heiin ! SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW !**


	19. Explication

**Bonjour bonjour ! Je crois bien que mon compte fanfiction. net est en train de galérer quelque peu... Ça m'inquiète ! J'espère qu'il ira mieux d'ici ce soir !**

**C'est la dessus que je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

_Explication

Le serveur apporta finalement le café à la vanille de la femme. Elle tourna la tasse pendant assez longtemps avant de finalement l'attraper et d'en boire une petite gorgé.

"Je connais déjà la réponse mais je te le demande quand même. Tu veux savoir ce qu'est le service que je lui ai demandé ?

-Oui.

-Quelle réaction ! J'aurais pensée que tu aurais pris plus de temps à répondre, juste pour l'image.

-Comme quoi, vous ne pouvez pas toujours tout prévoir."

Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle avait mis peu de temps à cerner le caractère d'Hiruma. Ils étaient de la même trempe.

"Je veux ruiner mon mari et lui enlever tout ce qu'il a de plus précieux !

-Une raison particulière à ça ?

-En effet, c'est sans doute la raison qui m'anime qui est la plus importante, ricana t-elle. Cette ordure a osé m'utiliser pour en arriver là où il est aujourd'hui."

Elle prit un temps avant de continuer.

"Il a abusé de ma place et des informations que je pouvais avoir pour avoir son poste au sein d'un cadre politique. Il m'a enterré dans une illusion où je croyais naïvement qu'il m'aimait sincèrement. J'ai été sans doute idiote de penser qu'il ne me ferait jamais aucun tord. Alors qu'il passait son temps à en faire aux autres."

Elle agrippa sa tasse une seconde fois et bu une autre gorgé. Plus grosse. Elle la reposa et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Plus longtemps.

"Je devrais penser à le remercier... Je sais maintenant parfaitement cerner les gens. Je parviens à différencier la vérité des mensonges. Ce n'est pas plus mal ! ricana t-elle avec moins d'entrain."

Elle ne regardait dés lors plus Mamori et se plongeait dans la contemplation de la rue que l'on voyait à travers une large vitrine.

"Il m'a balancé ça quand il n'avait plus besoin de moi. Il m'a tout avoué sans que j'aie à lui forcer la main. Il m'a dit de lui-même que je n'étais qu'un outil, que sans aucun doute il ne serait jamais parvenu à sa place sans moi. Qu'à force de menacer les gens, de les contraindre à l'accepter, il avait réussi son coup. Il m'a traité d'idiote et de salope... Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on veut entendre de la bouche de l'homme qu'on aimait depuis six ans."

Elle fit tourner la tasse sans s'arrêter.

"Désolé de vous couper si vous n'avez pas fini mais... J'ai l'impression de me sentir visé.

-Ne le prend pas pour toi ! Je t'assure que Hiruma n'a rien à voir avec ce connard !"

Mamori sursauta légèrement à l'entente du dernier mot. Cela ne lui allait pas de dire de telle parole vulgaire.

"Il est certes connu pour être un Démon, d'être le fils de Satan. Mais jamais il ne...

-Je le sais déjà."

La rousse ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire. Oui, elle le savait. Elle pouvait se concéder le fait de le connaitre assez bien, au moins pour savoir ça. Hiruma n'était pas méchant, loin de là. Il serait sans doute déplacé de dire qu'il était gentil car c'était un adjectif qui sonnait mal quand on l'employait pour lui. Bien qu'il l'était indéniablement.

"Tu me plais de plus en plus ma petite !"

Mamori mangea un choux de plus, ignorant la femme face à elle.

"Je ne vous porte toujours pas dans mon cœur. J'ai du mal à vous prendre en pitié.

-Et je n'en veux pas. Alors tant mieux !

-Comment connaissez-vous aussi bien Hiruma ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu que je le connais ?

-J'ai senti votre parfum. Et c'est un portrait qui le décrit parfaitement.

-Merci du compliment ! Mais je t'assure ne pas le connaitre si bien que ça ! D'ailleurs, la dernière fois, j'ai eu le malheur de voir une nouvelle facette de lui assez déstabilisante.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Quand ça ?

-Et bien, nous devions faire la promotion du parfum "Lovely Devil" aux halles de mode. A ce moment-là, lorsque l'on a traversé la foule, il a été piqué d'une vive colère ! Il semblait hors de lui et écœuré ! Je m'en suis rapidement rendu compte contrairement aux autres. Comme je te l'ai dit, je parviens à cerner les gens. Et leur émotions aussi pour remarquer quand ils mentent. Et là, je peux t'assurer que je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état ! Il était effrayant !

-Et vous ne savez pas ce qui l'a mis dans une pareille colère ?

-Non, j'étais trop occupé avec la promo ! Mais je suis sûre que ce qui l'a rendu furieux venait de la foule."

Mamori était là ce jour-là. Pourtant, il ne lui semblait pas qu'il soit arrivé quoi que ce soit qui avait pu le mettre dans une telle colère ! Enfin, bien qu'elle était effectivement là, l'apparition de Hiruma au côté de Sonia l'avait elle-même rendue folle de jalousie. Et il y avait eu le baiser du brun aussi ! Le...

La rousse était devenue subitement écarlate. La femme face à elle la scrutait méticuleusement.

"Aurais-tu un détail ou deux à me donner ?

-Rien qui ne vaille la peine ! Je vous assure ! dit-elle trop vite.

-Allez ! Dis-moi ! Après la tête que tu as fait, tu peux être sûre que je ne te lâcherais pas avant de savoir !

-Et bien, je suis allé aux halles de mode avec un garçon ce jour-là. Et il m'a embrassé sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir... alors que vous veniez d'arriver. Enfin ! Ce n'est qu'une...

-Coïncidence ? Libre à toi de le croire ! ricana t-elle franchement."

Elles avaient fini par rester là toute l'après-midi. Ce fut le serveur qui les pria de partir en raison de la fermeture. Mamori allait pour régler l'addition mais Sonia l'avait devancé. Elle sortaient à présent sur la rue.

"Comment avez-vous su que je l'aimais ?

-Quelle femme ferait la moitié du japon pour un homme, juste parce qu'une inconnue lui a dit au téléphone qu'il allait vraiment mal ? Ou encore accepter de paraitre dans un magazine ?

-C'est Hiruma qui vous a dit ça !? s'époumona t-elle.

-Quelle importance de savoir d'où je tiens ses informations ?"

C'est vrai qu'elle m'avait dit que Hiruma ne lui avait jamais parlé de moi.

"Je l'avoue, soupira t-elle, vaincue. Je l'aime.

-Et bien ! Il était temps ! ricana t-elle franchement. Je dois te laisser ma petite Mamori !"

La femme la salua avant de partir de son côté.

fin

**Ah bah quand même ! Au fait, si je devais décrire Sonia, je crois bien que c'est Hiruma en fille pour certaine de ces facettes ! Mais pas toutes...**

**Du coup, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, postez une petite reviews pour la forme et bonne continuation sur le site fanfiction. net !**

**Shaooooooooooooooooooow ! :D**


	20. Attentat

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de Lovely Devil ! Je sais que je prend énormément de temps à poster les chapitres et m'en excuse à nouveau !**

**Au fait, il semblerait que l'été ait fini par retourner dans son terrier et que l'automne vienne nous passer un bonjour ! Personnellement, j'attendais impatiemment qu'il pointe le bout de son nez celui-là ! J'en avais marre de ne plus savoir comment m'habiller ! Tantôt chaud, tantôt froid, tantôt pluie ! J'espère qu'on sera rapidement fixé définitivement ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

_Attentat

Le sale gosse l'observait avec de grands yeux. Il tentait quelques fois maladroitement d'attraper le bout de tissus qui dansait devant lui. Mais en vain. Il ne parvenait qu'à peine à se mettre à quatre pattes pour avancer vers la haute silhouette qui se dressait face à lui. Et à chaque tentative, il retombait sur les fesses.

La haute silhouette ricana doucement face à ce drôle de spectacle. Il agrippa l'avant bras du bébé d'à peu près un an et l'aida à se mouver. Il le releva et plongea son regard rieur dans ceux émerveillés de son vis-à-vis. Un fou rire adorable prit l'enfant qui se laissa tomber en arrière. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de le prendre dans ses bras, de le calmer doucement avant de l'inclure dans son plan diabolique.

Une fois qu'il avait fini ce qu'il avait à faire, il s'en alla.

Tous les joueurs avaient fini leur entrainement et s'étaient retrouvés aux vestiaires. Certains commençaient seulement à se déshabiller tandis que d'autre se séchaient après leur douche. Notre homme venait seulement d'arriver.

"Oï ! s'emporta l'un sur le nouveau venu. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? Pourquoi t'as raté l'entrainement ?"

Il ne lui adressa qu'un rapide regard qui cloua le bec de son interpellateur. Il continua à s'avancer plus loin dans le vestiaire. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il rejoignit trois hommes en pleine discussion.

"Hiruma ! s'exclama joyeusement l'un. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué petite fripouille !"

Il s'élança dans ses bras en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Le démon le dégagea d'un revers vif.

"Je te déconseille de recommencer fuckin'décoloré."

Le fuckin'décoloré attrapa une de ses mèches en pleurant faussement.

"On a pas tous eu la chance de naître blond malheureusement !"

Un second coupa court à la discussion sans but de ses coéquipiers.

"Hiruma, tu sais que le coach est en colère ! Alors pourquoi tu t'absentes ? T'essaies de le foutre en dépression ou quoi ?

-Il compte sur toi pour l'équipe, continua le troisième. C'est pas en pensant à autre chose pendant la coupe qu'on va pouvoir continuer sur notre lancé.

-Vos gueules, fuckin'emmerdeurs ! Faites comme d'habitude et laissez-moi le reste ! Je sais ce que je fais. D'ici ce soir, je ne penserais plus qu'au football américain."

Il regarda ailleurs, l'air pensif. Le faux blond l'attrapa par les épaules et lui adressa un large sourire.

"Allez ! Dit nous tout ! C'est cette petite rousse qui te met dans cet état-là hein ?"

Notre démon le fusilla du regard avant de lui planter un fusil à pompe sur la tempe.

"Je ne pense pas que tu reverras le soleil levant si tu t'engages sur cette voie, cracha t-il.

-Tu sais qu'on est pas con et qu'on a remarqué que t'allais pas bien du tout avant le match au dôme !"

Cette fois, ce fut le garçon au crâne rasé qui avait parlé et qui avait eu le même traitement que son prédécesseur. Une mitraillette dans sa direction.

"Mais dés que t'as vu la jolie rousse dans les tribunes, aux rangs de première classe, toute ta mauvaise humeur... Pouf ! Disparue ! rigola bien fort le dernier."

Le Démon n'avait pas trois bras et le regrettait bien. Il aurait voulu leur mettre une balle à chacun, en même temps. Il finit par faire mine de s'en aller. Mais le faux blond le retint.

"Tu vas te concentrer que sur la coupe ? T'en es bien sûr ? Ou Hime-chan va absorber un morceau de ton attention ?

-A quoi bon ? chuchota t-il pour lui-même. Cette fuckin'bouffeuse de choux ne comprend pas qu'elle a déjà toute mon attention."

Il s'en alla et se rendit dans une direction incertaine. Semblait-il que l'endroit importait peu, tant qu'il y avait une chose bien spécifique. Il le trouva dans le bureau vide du coach. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge qui affichait dix-neuf heure trente. Ensuite, il s'empara de la télécommande et indiqua la deuxième chaîne. Les informations du soir venaient de commencer.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, le discours d'un homme politique venait de débuter. Après avoir expliquer les raisons d'un changement de procédé pour l'élaboration d'une nouvelle loi, l'intervention impromptu d'un petit être le coupa court. En effet, son fils de un an gambadait sur l'estrade. D'abord surpris, il prit l'enfant, ramassa son jouet et le présenta dans des termes brefs : " Je vous présente mon merveilleux fils, Kou, qui sera malheureusement sous la garde de sa mère suite à notre récent divorce."

Le petit garçon ne prenait même pas en compte ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il voulait juste faire sonner sa boite à musique. Durant la seconde partie, on pensait qu'enfin on entendrait la mélodie de cet instrument. Mais ses doigts lâchaient tantôt le réceptacle, tantôt la manivelle. Ce fut vers la fin qu'il parvint enfin à trouver le moyen de faire fonctionner le mécanisme. On attendit la première note.

Sous les yeux ébahi de tous les spectateurs des informations du soir, des journalistes à l'antenne, des têtes politiques présents au discours, des techniciens œuvrants pour l'émission et le discoureur lui-même, un événement se déroula sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. La boîte à musique diffusait un bout de conversation intime. Cela révélait comment il avait utiliser la grande créatrice de parfum, Sonia, pour parvenir à son statut d'homme politique influent.

La chaîne revint au studio et on continua le journal de façon mouvementée.

Hiruma sortit son large sourire satisfait et gribouilla deux-trois choses dans son carnet avant de repartir.

fin

**Et bien et bien ! Il semblerait qu'on sache enfin à quoi rimait les lectures inhabituelles de notre blond depuis le début de la fiic ah ah !**

**J'ai aussi un petit quelque chose à dire ! Je pensais le mettre sur mon profil mais j'ai décidé que j'ajouterais une petite note sur mes publications d'aujourd'hui, dans l'espoir qu'elles seront lues et intériorisées !**

**Souvent, je jette un coup d'œil sur mes fiics et me rend rapidement compte que les reviews ne correspondent pas du tout au nombre de lecture que je peux avoir par jour ! Par exemple, j'ai une centaine de lectures le jour de postage d'un chapitre, en parallèle, j'ai à peine un commentaire ajouté ! J'avais déjà lu sur le profil de mes camarades auteurs qu'avant il y avait à peu près une review pour trois lectures. On peut facilement dire maintenant qu'i peine une review pour une dizaine, voire une vingtaine de lectures !**

**Tout ça pour dire (peut-être même redire) que les reviews sont les seules récompenses d'un auteur qui poste sans aucune rémunération des fictions sur ce site. Nous prenons du temps sur nos vies pour accomplir cette tâches. Nous faisons attention à satisfaire le lecteur dans nos écrits. Tout ce que nous souhaitons en contre-partie ce sont des commentaires. Cela vous prend quelques minutes ! De notre côté, nous prenons des heures pour vous pondre des fictions ! **

_**Donc, ne lésinez pas sur les commentaires et prenez le temps d'en poster ! J'ai l'impression que vous ne comprenez pas l'importance que cela peut avoir pour les auteurs ! **_

**Merci**

**Sur ce, reviews et on se donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! SHAOOOW !**


	21. Contact

**Hello le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de Lovely Devil ! On l'attendait avec impatience ! (pour ma part en tout cas)**

**Du coup, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une agréable lecture :)**

_Contact

Le Japon entier avait eu la nouvelle. Donc, évidemment, Mamori aussi.

Elle se glissa dans un jean et courut en direction de la bibliothèque. Traversant rapidement les étagères, elle s'arrêta essoufflé devant son bureau. Personne.

Elle continua son escale dans la rue suivante, débarquant à toute allure dans le starbuck. Aucune tête blonde à l'horizon. Elle avait fini par commander un sachet de choux à la crème et une bouteille d'eau.

Tout en réfléchissant, elle se rendit au parc à l'arrière. La bouteille vidé au tiers à la main, elle rejoignit le banc où elle avait l'habitude d'aller. De loin, elle y vit une silhouette déjà assise. Elle courut vers lui.

"Hiruma-kun ! appela t-elle. J'ai entendu aux informations que l'ex-mari de Sonia allait passer devant le juge !

-Et alors ? En quoi ça me concerne ?"

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, quelque peu haletante.

"Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Je sais que tu es en cause ! ... Je veux juste savoir si tu n'as pas eu de problème, dit-elle doucement, très inquiète.

-Pas de preuve, pas de suspect. Ils ne monteront jamais jusqu'à moi, si ça peut te rassurer."

On ne peut pas dire que cela dissipa totalement les craintes de la rousse. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse être impliqué dans une affaire aussi grave. Elle avait conscience du fait que c'était Hiruma. Et Hiruma surveillait toujours ses arrières. Mais avec la coupe du monde en soucis principal, il n'était pas à l'abri d'une erreur de jugement. Que pourrait-elle faire si cela dégénérait ?

Elle se replia un peu sur elle-même, attrapant son jean dans ses doigts crispés. Elle secouait lentement la tête de droite à gauche machinalement. C'était beaucoup trop de tourment à lui infliger. Sa peur était si grande qu'elle aurait aimé hurler d'impuissance. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Surtout que pour l'instant, rien ne prédisait qu'il y aurait une suite à cette affaire. Et l'inverse était tout aussi peu prévisible.

Elle observa le blond qui ne lui avait adressé aucun regard à sa connaissance. Il semblait si imperturbable. Tellement qu'elle se moqua de son pitoyable état durant quelques secondes. Comme si rien ne pouvait lui nuire. Qu'elle aurait aimé que cet homme lui appartienne. Elle en deviendrait plus forte, c'était certain.

Dans sa posture nonchalante, adossé totalement au banc. Il ne bougeait pas et observait droit devant lui. Elle savait qu'il réfléchissait déjà aux matchs qui allaient se dérouler bientôt. Il mastiquait mécaniquement son bout de gum sans sucre. Si proche et si loin à la fois. Pourtant, elle était sûre que si elle se penchait un peu plus dans sa direction, elle pourrait l'atteindre.

Si elle se penchait... Elle pourrait...

Elle ne comprit pas bien quand ses lèvres atteignirent celles du blond. Mais elles s'étaient touchées. Se caressant doucement, pendant à peine trois secondes. Se contacte avait été délicieux, pourtant bien trop court.

Elle se redressa et n'osa pas rencontrer le regard du démon. Elle était devenue légèrement rouge, juste assez pour renforcer la beauté de son teint. La rousse était désarmée et adorable, attendant simplement le verdict déchirant.

"Si c'est juste pour me faire comprendre que tu t'inquiètes, ne refait jamais un truc pareil fuckin'bouffeuse de choux.

-Comme si ça pouvait venir d'une telle raison, murmura t-elle faiblement, honteuse."

Elle ne comprit pas bien d'où lui était provenu le courage de l'embrasser une seconde fois.

Elle n'osa pas approfondir le baiser, le laissant à état de "contact". Pourtant, cela suffit à humidifier totalement ses lèvres. Elle avait fermé les yeux, de peur de surprendre l'expression du blond. Elle se complaisait dans ce baiser innocent.

Elle allait lâcher prise, la honte lui dévorant l'estomac. Après tout, il n'avait eu aucune réaction jusque là. Mais alors que le contact allait être brisé, le blond refusa la séparation. Il chopa la rousse par la taille d'une main, la collant à son torse. De l'autre, il immobilisa son visage. Hiruma força la belle après quelques manœuvres à entrouvrir ses lèvres.

Il mouva sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son ego. De là débuta une violente danse effrénée qui essouffla la rousse. L'oxygène lui manquant, elle se sentit tomber sur son homme. Il accepta l'étreinte et continua d'embrasser fougueusement la jeune fille.

Elle crut que cela avait durée une éternité. Alors que moins de cinq minutes avait passé.

Rouge et haletante, elle finit par regarder Hiruma. Mais son regard fut bien vite dévié sur autre chose. Ce dernier l'observait consciencieusement. Elle était bien embarrassée la Anezaki Mamori ! Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire. Que venait-il de se passer ?

D'accord, elle l'avait embrassé. D'accord, elle l'avait embrassé DEUX fois ! Mais... Et après ? N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait embrassé ?

La sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit. Le même qui l'avait réveillée il y a de ça un moment. Il décrocha, écouta son interlocuteur et raccrocha expressément.

"Je dois y aller. A la prochaine, fuckin'bouffeuse de choux."

Venait-elle de rêver ? Ou bien tout cela s'était réellement passé ?

fin

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ils se sont embrassés ! haaaanw ! Trop biiien ! (voilà la réaction de l'auteur à ses propres écrits, ne vous posez plus de question, moi je vous le dis, elle est folle !)**

**Alalalalala ! J'ai trop envie de poster deux, voire trois chapitres d'un coup mais je me retiens ! Il ne faut pas que je cède ! **

**Merci merci merci pour les reviews ed13 ! Et je suis désolé que ce soit trop court partout ! Mais c'était mon but de faire court sur cette fiic ! Enfin, pour la longueur des chapitres seulement...**

**Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et bonne journée !**

**SHAOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooow !**


	22. Départ

**Bonsoir ! **

**Alors là c'est l'horreur ! Je suis malade ! Quelle tragédie !**

**Et c'est bien depuis mon lit décoré de mouchoirs usagés que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

_Départ

Le lendemain, Mamori avait eu une matinée tout à fait normale. Elle ne prenait même pas en compte ce qui lui était arrivée la veille. Ce n'est que vers onze heure, alors qu'elle allait sortir pour préparer des fiches à la bibliothèque, que la réalité lui frappa à la figure.

Quand elle était rentrée hier, elle avait glissé le bout de gum oublié dans sa bouche dans un mouchoir. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé du plan de travail.

"Mon Dieu ! J'ai embrassé Hiruma !"

Elle était tombée dans son canapé. Abasourdie, elle observait le plafond. Elle l'avait embrassé ! A deux reprises ! Et... Lui aussi... Il... Non non non ! C'était certainement une erreur de jugement de sa part ! Il n'avait pas pu...

Et pourtant si. Elle se souvenait être tombée dans ses bras. Sous le coup de l'étonnement et du manque d'oxygène, elle avait défailli. Il l'avait retenu et il l'avait embrassé. Plus fort. Plus profond. Plus langoureux. Plus fougueux. Plus long. Elle caressa ses lèvres et se l'imagina derrière ses paupières. Bon sang ! Ce que ça avait été bon !

Elle mourrait d'envie de le refaire. De pouvoir se permettre d'exaucer ce souhait à sa convenance. Mais, aux dernières nouvelles, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble.

Elle était restée chez elle, bien que déjà habillée. Elle s'autorisa à surfer sur le net pendant deux bonnes heures. Alors qu'elle discutait avec Yuuki via facebook, un nouvel onglet apparu. Elle venait de recevoir un mail.

Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu cette adresse il y a de ça pas très longtemps. Et en effet, c'était le quatrième mails cette semaine. La seule différence, c'est que dans la ligne _objet_, "urgence" avait été écrit en majuscule.

Elle glissa ses yeux sur la page et lut l'annonce du shooting photo dans son intégralité.

Il venait d'être annoncé qu'il était quatorze heure. Elle observa le tableau numérique qui indiquait le numéro de chaque quai de train une dernière fois. Elle finit par rejoindre le sien.

C'était un train long vers lequel se dirigeaient beaucoup de passagers. Il était en direction du Nord, vers les littoraux.

Elle trouva finalement son wagon et allait pour monter dedans. Mais on l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

"J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mon mail plus tôt !?

-Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était de vous..."

Elle se retourna vers son interlocutrice et admira ses superbes cheveux noir qui semblaient toujours parfaits.

-...Sonia."

Elles montèrent et Sonia se posa à côté du siège de Mamori. Cette dernière feint l'agacement.

"Tu ne me demandes pas ce qui t'attend ?

-Je sais que c'est un shooting photo. Ce n'est pas suffisant ?

-Oh que non ! déclara t-elle dans de grands gestes. C'est loin de suffire ! Il faut aussi savoir quel genre de shooting photo c'est. Et ce qu'on va te demander de représenter. Il peut y avoir certaines exigences comme une ambiance plutôt sensuelle ou au contraire très vivante ! Le lieu où le shooting va se dérouler est important aussi ... Ou encore si tu vas te présenter seule ou avec d'autres acteurs ! Il y a une tonne d'informations à grappiller à droite et à gauche !

-Et donc ? Comment ça va se dérouler ?

-Je te laisse la surprise ! Ça t'apprendra à récupérer les renseignement avant de tomber face à ta patronne ! acclama t-elle fièrement.

-Vous rigolez ?! C'est vous qui m'avez embauché ? Mais... Je pensais que l'autre compagnie...

-Tu as intérêt à montrer plus enthousiasme ! Et oui, c'est moi qui t'ait embauché. J'ai furtivement intercepté leur courrier pour trouver le tien.

-Et c'est une chose dont vous deviez me faire part ?

-J'ai l'intention d'avoir une relation très intime avec toi ! Alors prépare-toi aux pires scénarios en ce qui me concerne ! rigola t-elle bien fort."

Et à nouveau, Mamori esquiva toutes tentatives de réponses. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où s'arrêtait ses plaisanteries quand elle parlait de cette façon.

"Au fait, tu n'as eu aucun problèmes avec tes cours ?

-Comment ça ? Quels problèmes ?

-N'avais-tu pas hésité à venir travailler dans ce domaine-là à cause de tes cours ?

-D'où Diable tirez vous toutes ses informations ?

-J'ai fait une recherche approfondie sur toi ma petite Mamori. Tu peux être sûr que rien ne m'a échappé ! J'ai eu le meilleur élément que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir pour ce genre de service.

-J'espère que vous ne parlez pas d'Hiruma-kun ?!"

Un léger sourire venant de Sonia lui répondit. Mamori en eut une pulsion de colère qu'elle était parvenue à étouffer dans l'œuf. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, évidemment.

"Mes cours vont très bien, je vous en remercie de vous en soucier, Madame !"

Elle intonna volontairement l'exagération de sa politesse. Sa voix était rauque et elle ne voulait même plus adresser un regard à cette femme.

"Tu n'as pas à le prendre aussi mal ! Franchement, est-ce là l'attitude d'une étudiante visant de grandes études ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit vouloir viser de grandes études ! s'exclama t-elle fortement.

-Alors pourquoi faire autant d'histoires avec ? Vise directement le mannequinat !

-Hors de question ! Je veux avoir une situation stable, avec un travail stable et une famille stable !

-Pfouaaah ! Que de manières ma petite Mamori ! Tu m'écœurerais presque avec toutes tes rêveries de vie banale et médiocre. Alors que tu peux devenir tellement plus ! Tu en es affligeante, vraiment !

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, à ce que je sache. Alors ne balancez pas vos opinions sans qu'on vous le demande !

-Tu sembles pourtant avoir besoin d'un avis extérieur. Tu n'en a jamais parlé au petit démon ?

-Pourquoi je devrais lui en parler ? demanda t-elle surprise de le mêler à ça.

-Et bien parce que c'est lui que tu imagines à la place de ton mari. Ou bien du père de tes enfants, tu peux le nommer comme tu veux.

-Je ne suis pas stupide au point de le voir prendre cette place un jour !

-C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas lui en parler ? Parce qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ça ? Ou alors, tu es déjà consciente que comme projet d'avenir, on peut faire mieux ! se moqua t-elle doucement."

Mamori se perdit l'espace d'une seconde dans ses pensées. Elle observa à travers la vitre le paysage défiler. Quand avaient-ils démarrer le train ?

"Il est trop occupé pour qu'on parle de ce genre de chose.

-Pourtant vous parlez quand vous êtes ensemble non ?

-On parle surtout de lui. Que de lui.

-Ça doit être barbant à la longue ! feignit-elle le désintérêt.

-Pas du tout ! Je trouve que c'est un excellent sujet de conversation ! Après tout, malgré tout ce temps à parler, je sais toujours si peu de choses à son sujet, déclara t-elle attristé.

-Et ? Ou en êtes-vous dans votre "relation" ma petite Mamori ?"

A vrai dire, c'était un moment assez épique aux yeux de Sonia. Les yeux presque voilés de détresse de la rousse s'ouvrirent grands soudainement. Le visage qui était jusque là fermé et replié jusqu'au cou se souleva brusquement. Et les lèvres se séparèrent pendant que les pommettes rosissaient.

" Hon Hon ! Si ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, je vend volontiers mon âme au Diable !

-Rien rien rien du tout ! bégaya t-elle, nerveuse.

-Ne mens pas ma petite Mamori ! Je te rappelle que tu es coincée avec moi pendant deux heures de trajet ! Et je saurais faire de ce shooting photo un enfer ! Ne me pousse pas à aller jusque là et avoue tout !"

La rousse s'était dit que juste une légère insistance lui aurait tout fait cracher. Pas besoin de menaces pareilles !

"Je dois dire que l'on s'est embrassé. "

Sonia lui fit de gros yeux et était prête à lui couper la parole d'une seconde à l'autre.

"Je ...! Je l'ai embrassé ! Deux fois ! Lui... Il...

-Il ?"

A son plus grand étonnement, la femme tiqua sur la partie la plus marquante de sa soirée.

"Il m'a embrassé aussi. Je crois...

-Et bien, en voilà une bonne nouvelle !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ! Il a très bien pu être pris dans l'action ou... Il a glissé ! Il a peut-être juste voulu voir ce que ça faisait ! Ou alors ...

-N'essaie pas de me faire croire des choses auxquels toi-même tu ne crois pas ma petite Mamori ! Tu peux être sûre qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça comme ça. D'autant plus que vous vous connaissez depuis un bon moment non ?"

Elle n'avait pas tord. Mais de la à dire qu'elle avait raison... C'était trop demander à Mamori. Car, jusqu'au moment où elle n'en aurait pas la certitude, elle n'arriverait pas à y croire. Que Hiruma l'ait embrassé... Juste parce qu'elle lui avait donné envie de le faire.

Parce qu'il voulait l'embrasser... elle.

fin

**Wouiiiin ! Malade... Je suis malade ! J'ai un vieux rhume tout pourri qui me gâche mes nuits ! C''est vraiment pas de chance !**

**Je souhaite beaucoup de courage à tous les malades qui passeront par ici ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça guérira bien un jour ou l'autre ! **

**Sur ce, reviiews les gens et SHAAAAAAAaaaaooooow !**


	23. Visite

**Bonjour les gens !**

**A mon plus grand malheur, je suis toujours malade ! **

**Désolé ed13 mais pas de détails sur le shooting ! :S Je dois dire que c'est pas trop ce qui nous intéresse ici ! Je crois qu'à un moment, on va la suivre à son boulot mais pas maintenant !**

**Voilà ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

_Visite

Épuisé, elle tentait avec tout le peu de force qui lui restait de ne pas s'endormir. Le paysage défilait à toute allure derrière la vitre. Il lui semblait même entendre une berceuse qui la narguerait et la pousserait à enfin clôturer ses paupières.

Ce n'était que le conducteur du train qui rappelait aux passagers que l'arrivé était dans cinq minutes.

Elle descendit du quai difficilement. Ses pieds lui faisait horriblement mal. Il lui semblait avoir des cloques de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi fatigué ? Pourtant, il y a de ça trois heures, elle gambadait avec toute la facilité d'une enfant sur le shooting photo. Mais, l'épuisement s'était abattu sur elle et elle était totalement K.O technique.

Elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait faire pour rentrer chez elle. Il lui restait encore tellement de temps dans les transports en commun qu'elle failli succombé à l'envie de dormir directement dans la gare. Mais il ne fallait pas ! En aucun cas ! C'était beaucoup trop dangereux !

Lassée et endormie, elle se dirigea dans la ville à la recherche d'un hôtel. Et elle avait bien l'attention de mettre la note sur le compte de Sonia.

Trop vite, une enseigne capta son attention. Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle l'avait déjà vu. Loin de l'arrêter, elle s'y rendit expressément. Peut importe où s'était, tant qu'elle pouvait enfin s'allonger !

Une fois à l'accueil, cela lui revint. C'était l'hôtel de Hiruma. Étrangement, la fatigue avait eu un effet anesthésiant sur la rousse. Elle pensait sincèrement, à ce moment-là, demander au Démon de s'occuper gentiment d'elle pendant qu'elle dormirait.

Face à la porte, elle toqua à plusieurs reprise. Personne ne répondit. Et la porte était verrouillée. Elle glissa le long du mur et fit tomber ses sacs et sa valise au sol. Ses yeux se fermaient déjà.

Une voix rauque la réveilla.

"Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas le droit de dormir ici."

Elle observa l'homme habillé d'un uniforme bleu. Sûrement un employé de l'hôtel.

"Pardon... Je... n'ai pas la clé. Et mon ami n'est pas là, dit-elle doucement."

Il l'a prit certainement en pitié car il lui ouvrit la porte avec un passe.

"Ne dites surtout pas que cela vient de moi ! précisa t-il.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je pense que je vous aurais oublié demain matin. Mais merci beaucoup monsieur."

Elle tenta une courbette avant de vite rentrer dans la chambre. Elle laissa ses affaires à l'entré et se jeta sur le lit. Elle pensait sincèrement dormir comme ça au moins jusqu'au lendemain soir, rien ne pouvant entraver son sommeil. Mais, bien trop rapidement, sa douleur au pied devint insupportable. Cela la réveilla après une petite demi-heure.

Elle grogna fortement avant de se relever difficilement du lit. Il était vachement confortable !

Elle se dirigea à tâtons vers la salle de bain. C'était quand même la chambre d'un quater back. Il était peu probable qu'il n'ait rien pour soigner ses blessures. Elle fouilla dans les tiroirs de la commode face à la douche. Tout d'abord debout, elle retomba bien vite sur les fesses. Elle était incapable d'utiliser ses pieds.

A ce moment-là, elle se jura que plus jamais elle ne mettrait de chaussures à talons de plus de dix centimètre !

Elle tomba sur un rasoir, une crème hydratante, un savon anti-bactérien provenant de l'hôtel. En bref, rien qui n'aurait pu l'aider. Elle se retourna finalement sur le lavabo. Elle s'appuya sur ce dernier pour atteindre l'étagère au dessus. Enfin ! Elle tomba sur la boîte qu'il lui fallait.

Elle s'adossa à la porte et se risqua à commencer à percer ses cloques. La première fut facile. La seconde tout aussi peu douloureuse. Mais quand vint la dernière, énorme... Mamori lâcha un cri.

Elle ne voulait plus y toucher ! Cela faisait trop mal. Elle soigna ses précédentes blessure et n'osa même pas mettre un bandage large sur la troisième cloque. Elle entreprit ensuite de se masser les pieds à l'aide d'une crème contre les gonflements.

Une fois fait, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui était maintenant impossible de se rendormir. Les pulsions qui lui lançaient à la cheville gauche étant trop violentes.

Elle se traina jusqu'au salon et fouilla aisément dans les affaires du blond. Elle ne cherchait pas particulièrement à tomber sur des choses compromettantes. Elle voulait faire passer le temps.

Elle trouva plusieurs magazines de mode dans le canapé. Elle survola le sommaire de chacun. Hiruma était apparu dans la sixième pages du premier. Le second était une édition spéciale sur Sonia. Et les deux derniers n'avait pas vraiment d'article particulièrement intéressant. Sa curiosité étant piquée, elle les feuilleta.

Après une bonne heure, elle se rendit compte que dans chacun des deux derniers magazines, il y avait un flash info sur elle. Le premier, moins évident, parlait du drama dans lequel elle jouait les figurants. Le second donnait un peu plus de renseignement sur son apparition en page de couverture où elle introduisait le sondage des étudiantes.

Elle rigola un peu. Et balança les magazines où elle les avait trouvé.

Certes elle était éveillée, mais le cerveau de la rousse semblait totalement endormi.

Elle se pencha ensuite sur la télé. Allongé sur le ventre, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les films loué et les CD qu'il écoutait. Aucun ne lui évoqua le moindre souvenir. Elle n'en connaissait pas un seul. Elle glissa dans la fente un disque choisit au hasard et augmenta légèrement le volume.

Elle continua son expédition.

Un sac bleu foncé se mit en travers de son chemin. Elle glissa la main dedans et en retira un tee-shirt gris très fin. Se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer, elle ôta ses vêtements et enfila celui-ci.

Elle trouva aussi quelques livres à l'intérieur. La plupart sur le football et des sujets liés. D'autre sur des choses un peu plus amusante venant de Hiruma. Comme des encyclopédies sur les relations humaines. Elle rigola encore bien fort.

Mais un livre capta son attention. Un livre pas très épais et d'une couleur mauve. L'édition était manquante comme le numéro de série. Cela devait être un bouquin qu'on lui avait offert.

"Un ami, un mari, un père."

L'absence de corne prouvait qu'il ne l'avait pas ouvert une seule fois.

Elle continua de fouiller dans les petites poches.

Elle tomba sur un agenda noir. Elle le feuilleta très rapidement et découvrit qu'il était plein de petites notes. Elle voulu le lire de fond en comble mais se retint de justesse. Elle n'en avait pas le droit !

Alors, poussé par on ne sait quoi, elle attrapa un stylo et gribouilla sur une page de la semaine quelques petits mots.

Étrangement, elle n'avait pas laissé de grand bazar dans la pièce. Mais elle s'était laissée, elle. Allongé sur le planché, la tête posé mollement sur le sac bleu foncé où l'odeur d'Hiruma était imprégné. Elle s'était tout simplement endormie.

Quand elle s'était réveillée, il faisait toujours nuit. Elle avait machinalement entrepris de se lever. Et lorsqu'elle fut sur ses jambes, elle se souvint de la douleur de la veille. Absente maintenant. Surprise, elle observa ses chevilles... Toutes deux bandés !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder, un papier qui semblait être sur elle tomba au sol. Elle le chopa malhabilement.

"Ne fouille pas dans les affaires des autres, fuckin'bouffeuse de choux !"

Au revers, une clé avait était scotchée.

fin

**J'aime bien ce chapitre qui reste assez calme ! Et surtout, la petite fouille dans les affaires d'Hiruma ah ah ah !**

**Bon, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. **

**Bonne continuation sur le site, reviiiiews et SHAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOooooooooow !**


	24. Rendez-vous

**Bonjour bonjour le monde ! Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu non ? ah ah !**

**Au fait, je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews ! Merci merci merci ! Merci merci merci merci ! Merci merci merci ! J'étais tellement contente ! Je suis si heureuse que cela vous plaise ! En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé ! Soyez patients avec moi et pour le déroulement de l'histoire ! **

**Et pour tout te dire Miyaa, j'ai déjà pensé à mettre Hiruma dans le rôle d'un sauveur, d'un héros de la nation ! Ou il repousserait les méchants avec hargne et classe ! Il aurait d'abord été accueilli par le public comme spider-man à ses débuts, laissant crainte et espoir ! Pour finir comme batman, un philanthrope riche et imbu de sa personne, aidant les gens dans l'ombre et veillant à la sécurité de son pays ! Sympas non ? :D**

**Bon, trêve de plaisanterie et place au chapitre ! **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

_Rendez-vous

Mamori attendait. Il était dix heure. Elle était devant la rame du métro.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune raison qu'il vienne. Mais juste au cas où il serait là, elle voulait y être aussi. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elle attendait.

Dix heure dix maintenant.

Dix heure vingt. Quelle heure avait-elle donné déjà ?

Dix heure trente. Le métro arrivait.

Les portes venaient de s'ouvrir et elle soupira en se disant qu'elle allait devoir attendre l'autre. Ses douleurs au pieds commençaient à revenir.

La porte face à elle allait se fermer. Une main la bloqua, l'autre se perdant sur l'épaule de Mamori. On la poussa à l'intérieur. Surprise, elle n'eut le temps de réagir à temps. Le métro avançait déjà.

"De quel droit osez-vous !? s'emporta t-elle. J'attendais quelqu'un !"

Elle se retourna et un sinistre sourire orné de la casquette bleue de l'équipe de baseball du japon lui répondit. Elle soupira.

"Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! ajouta t-elle.

-Et toi, tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen de me donner un rendez-vous, fuckin'bouffeuse de choux ! se moqua t-il."

Mamori devint toute rouge. "Un rendez-vous". Et oui ! C'était bien un rendez-vous !

"J'espère que tu n'as pas fouillé dedans.

-Dedans quoi ? L'agenda ?

-Bah, ton attitude me prouve bien que tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Pourquoi ? Si ça se trouve je l'ai fait !

-Oonh ! Ça m'étonnerait ! ricana t-il. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai de prévu pour ce soir ?"

Elle réfléchit un instant et tenta:

"Un diner ?

-Faux."

Elle se retourna, boudeuse. Elle aurait dû le lire, ce fichu agenda !

"Et où on va comme ça ? demanda t-il finalement."

Elle fit fonctionner ses méninges. Elle n'y avait pas du tout songé ! Quand elle avait écrit les quelques malheureux mots dans l'agenda noir du blond, elle n'avait pas eu d'idée précise en tête. Bon sang ! Et un rendez-vous avec le Démon ce n'était pas rien ! C'était même le genre d'événement à prévoir un mois à l'avance. Comment être sûr de trouver quelque chose qui l'intéresse ?! Elle était dans de beau draps la Anezaki Mamori !

Elle continua de réfléchir alors que le métro s'arrêtait à une nouvelle rame. Plus de monde entra dans leur compartiment. Et quand elle identifia différent symbole de l'équipe de football US japonais, son cœur rata un battement. Ce n'était pas avec une casquette qu'on cachait qu'on était le quater back, Hiruma !

Elle jeta un regard inquiet sur le blond qui essayait de tourner le dos aux nouveaux venus. C'était insuffisant ! Un gars de la bande l'observait consciencieusement. Mamori paniquait littéralement. De un, ça allait créer un mouvement de foule, arrêtant peut-être la ligne de métro. De deux, le rendez-vous allait tomber à l'eau !

Expressément, profitant du métro bondé, elle agrippa le col de Hiruma, le forçant à se baisser légèrement. Et, tout simplement, elle mit là tête du Démon dans son gilet turquoise, entre ses bras.

"Je pense que c'est encore plus remarquable, commenta t-il en se laissant faire.

-Si tu as une meilleure solution, je suis toute ouïe ! s'énerva t-elle."

Ils arrivèrent à une autre station, et le métro s'arrêta de nouveau.

"Tu ne profiterais pas un peu de la situation, fuckin'bouffeuse de choux ? ricana t-il vilement.

-Tu es le seul à qui ça peut profiter Hiru...!"

Elle se coupa de justesse. Son nom allait sortir tout seul.

-Je te rappelle que tu es la seule à me prendre dans tes bras.

-Je peux aussi bien te lâcher mais ça ne serait pas à ton avantage ! Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer sur le sujet ou on peut...

-Il vaut mieux éviter les endroits bondés de monde, finit-il par dire."

Il avait raison. Ils devaient sortir de là. Mais les fanatiques étaient toujours au niveau des portes. Habilement, elle se glissait au niveau de la porte qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. A chaque arrêt, ils s'en approchaient grandement. Hiruma qui ne voyait pas grand chose, la laissait faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Enfin, pour une raison obscure, il se laissait complétement faire !

A l'avant dernière station, ils purent sortir. Assez vite, il quittèrent la bouche de métro.

Le blond semblait reprendre son souffle. Il avait dû un peu étouffer la dessous. Ils s'étaient mis à marcher sans direction précise. Et Mamori se donnait des baffes mentales. Il devait s'ennuyer ! Que pouvait-elle proposer de faire ? En plus, elle devait exclure les endroits trop fréquentée. Ça ne laissait pas l'embarras du choix !

"Tu veux aller la-dedans ? proposa t-il."

Elle se tourna dans la direction qu'il indiquait. C'était un parc. Elle l'observa quelques secondes. Était-il sérieux ?!

Elle, cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Elle était du genre à aimer les parcs. Mais lui ! Il ne donnait pas l'air d'être tenté.

Ils s'engagèrent sur le petit chemin de pierre.

Finalement, peut-être qu'il aimait bien les parcs. Elle se remémorait le fait qu'il était souvent dans celui derrière le starbuck. Aurait-elle fait une nouvelle découverte ? Elle en sourit.

"Sonia est une personne assez étrange, je trouve.

-Pourquoi ? Elle t'a fait la misère pendant ton boulot ?

-Comment tu sais que j'ai travaillé pour elle ? s'étonna t-elle."

Seule un court silence lui répondit. Ils continuaient de marcher dans le parc, cherchant un endroit où s'installer. Elle soupira

"Elle ne m'a pas vraiment traiter d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais elle peut être très sérieuse. Alors qu'on ne dirait pas en rencontrant le personnage."

Vraiment, cette femme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au blond.

"Et ? T'as réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de toi ?"

Ils venaient de passer devant un grand terrain de pelouse bien verte où était déjà quelque personne, posé de ci de là. La jolie vue sur un point d'eau charma Mamori qui voulait s'asseoir ici. Semblait-il qu'Hiruma le pressentit car il s'avançait déjà sur la plaine. Il remarqua un arbre qui faisait de l'ombre et finit par s'asseoir juste en dessous.

"Elle m'a dit que c'était très bien comme performance. Et qu'elle me recontacterait."

Elle le rejoignit et se cala à côté de lui.

"C'est ce qu'ils disent à tout le monde. Ne te monte pas la tête pour autant, fuckin'bouffeuse de choux !

-Peut-être parce que je ne me suis pas encore complétement lâché durant le shooting photo. Si je le voulais, j'aurais pu faire une super performance !

-Bien sûr ! se moqua t-il franchement. Tu as le temps de vivre deux vies avant de surprendre qui que ce soit dans le milieu.

-Je peux être surprenante si je veux ! s'exclama t-elle de façon enfantine.

-Aucune chance. Ton dossier est dans le même tas que les autres. Tu pourras pas surprendre des pros qui ont du métier derrière eux, sois en sûre.

-Et ça vient de monsieur je sais surprendre tout le monde !?

-Je peux m'en accorder le mérite contrairement à toi, se moqua t-il.

-Et bien sache qu'à force d'être surprise, je sais que je peux m'attendre à tout ! Plus rien ne peux plus me surprendre venant de toi ! Et "je peux m'en accorder le mérite contrairement à toi" ! "

Elle avait fini toute fière face à sa contre-attaque.

Au même moment, on entendit du bruit venant de l'arrière. Cela semblait s'approcher. Tout d'abord une musique d'orchestre assez romantique accompagné de voix indistinctes. Et quand c'était à proximité, on put comprendre ce que cela disait.

"Le parc des amants fête son soixante-cinquième anniversaire ! Toutes les personnes en couple sont priés de s'embrasser pour participer à la célébration."

Une jeune femme répétait en boucle ces quelques phrases dans un mégaphone, accompagnée d'une dizaine de personnes.

Elle avait fait deux fois le tour avant de repartir.

Au début, très timidement, les couples aux alentours ne réagissaient pas. Mais une fois le mécanisme enclenché, tous se prêtèrent au jeu. Mamori se mit à rougir, très embarrassé. Ce n'était pas un spectacle qu'elle était accoutumée à voir.

Elle détourna le regard, attendant que cela se dissipe.

Soudain, son visage se mouva sans qu'elle n'en ait donné l'ordre à son corps. De fins doigts lui firent regarder la direction opposé. Les pommettes déjà écarlates, elle observa Hiruma de ses grands yeux bleus.

Il attendit une seconde à peine avant de franchement l'embrasser. Cela coupa court le souffle de la rousse qui émit un léger gémissement de surprise. Il profita de cette ouverture pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de Mamori. L'étonnement lui fit refermer la bouche, lacérant quelque peu le bout de chair.

Hiruma grogna avant de mordiller les lèvres humides de la jeune fille pour se venger. Et il réitéra le même procédé. Une fois jumelé à sa consœur, il put entamer de lent mouvement qui mirent en haleine la rousse. Elle agrippa le cou du blond, avant d'attraper son tee-shirt entre ses doigts, au niveau de ses omoplates.

Il glissa lui-même ses mains sur les hanches généreuses pour effectuer des caresses circulaires sur les bouts de chaires dénudés. Elle frissonna.

Cette action donna une impulsion de courage à Mamori qui osa laisser tomber ses mains à l'intérieur du tee-shirt, au niveau de son cou. Elle sentait la peau chaude frémir. Longeant du bout des doigts les trapèzes du blond, elle sentait son corps se presser malgré elle à celui en face. Leur respiration se mêlèrent, rendant bouillant l'atmosphère qui les entourait.

Ils avaient oublié où ils se trouvaient !

Mamori fut la première à en reprendre conscience. Sans doute, c'est ce qui ramena Hiruma à la réalité. Il s'écarta très lentement, lâchant l'emprise qu'il avait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille en tout dernier.

Il lui offrit son plus éblouissant sourire. Simple, vrai. Elle rougit deux fois plus, faisant pétiller ses yeux bleus.

"On dirait que tu avais tord: je parviens encore à te surprendre, fuckin'bouffeuse de choux."

Sa voix avait été suave. Mais ce n'était certainement pas volontaire. Sans doute que son esprit était encore agité par les précédents événements.

Notre rousse avait le cœur affolé, la respiration haletante. Jamais elle n'avait eu ce genre de sentiment en elle. Une sensation ardente qui lui prenait les tripes et voulait la poussé à commettre le pêcher.

Elle le voulait. Elle avait envie de lui et ça la rendait folle !

Il était ensuite parti comme à son habitude. Un coup de fil qui tombait toujours au bon moment.

fin

**Kyaaaaaaaaa ! Mais quel baiser ! Ça m'a donné des frissons !**

**Mais je suis d'accord avec vous, l'auteur aurait pu trouvé une trame plus originale pour le chapitre ! Surtout avec la fête d'anniversaire pour le parc des amants ! ... "Le parc des amants" ... On peut difficilement faire plus gnan-gnan !**

**Pour ma défense, je dirais que ... Ok j'ai rien à dire mais bon, les choses sont comme elles sont... **

**Voilà ! Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Ou si j'avais autre chose à dire, je l'ai oublié !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation sur le site, reviews et SHAOOOOOooow !**

**P.S : ah si, je sais ! Je dois vous dire que Amy-sama n'est pas ma co-autrice sur cette fiiic ! Elle l'est pour la plupart de mes fiic Naru/Sasu ! Mais pas pour celle-ci ! Elle m'a surtout donné ses avis sur mes chapitres ! Voilà**


End file.
